A Dance with the Robot Devil
by KateTheGreat911411
Summary: Kate is 19 living in 2014 only to wake up one day in 3014 as a fembot. Scared and confused she is helped by a man from 1999 and a boozed up robot to help her see how great the future can be. But soon Bender gets tangled up with Robot Devil causing her to make a hard life choice. Her soul and freedom, or her new robotic friend.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye 2014, Hello 3014

Chapter 1: Goodbye 2014, Hello 3014!

Kate's Prov:

"Mom! Why do we have to be here?! It's so boring! Plus it smells like an aged preschool room!"

I said while I was waiting in the waiting room.

"You know exactly why we're here Kate. Now stop complaining and act right. You're 19 for God's sake."

Said my foster mother as she began signing a form. Well this was just super! Here I was waiting in a boring doctor's office, with an extremely boring waiting room with my mother cause apparently I needed my ears checked up on, again! I mean seriously! I can hear just fine! Why the hell do I have to have this done once a year? Oh yeah "Cause the state said so" as my foster mother would put it. Damn I couldn't wait for the day I didn't them anymore! Just think, no more asking permission for certain things, no more being stuck to the home state, I'll be free and never have to deal with them again. I've already graduated high school, now all I needed to do was get my college degree in whatever I plan on learning to make something of myself in society and BAM! I'm on my way to Freedom Street! But first things first, I have _this appointment_.

"Stupid state. Why Mom? Why do we have to put up with this bullshit all the time? Can't they see that you have a good home and leave us be? I'm well cared for, clothed, fed, educated, and I get everything other than that if I want it or need it. We even keep up with my yearly trips to the doctor and the dentist. I mean what more do they want from us?!"

She huffed out a sigh of exhaustion and annoyance as she looked up at me.

"Look Kate, I know this is hard for to deal with right now, but I promise you that you won't have to deal with it once you get the education you need. You just have to put up with them for a little while longer. Plus I know you're just doing all of this rambling and complaining because you had to miss that Fall Out Boy concert the other night do to your caseworker scheduling a surprise evening visit."

Hell yeah I was. That was supposed to be my night for rock and rolling my brains into oblivion. Plus Sir Elton John was gonna be there too. A two for one show! And I missed it all because of my caseworker.

"That bitch is lucky I didn't pop her head like a zit when she arrived. How dare she ruin that for me! It was supposed to be my night for fun! I'm telling you Mom, I'll be happy when I don't have to put up with the state anymore. Once I get those assholes off my back I'll be truely free!"

The thought sent a warm feeling through my heart. Free. Free to do as I want. To make my own choices in life. That would be greater than anything else in this God forsaken world.

"Miss Collins? The doctor will see you now."

My thoughts were interrupted by the nurse at the front desk and telling me it was time for my hearing check.

"Uh, yeah, thank you."

I calmly said as I opened the door and walked through.

an hour later...

Damn that test was boring! I mean I pasted it with flying colors but still, not worth my time. Soon my foster mom and I were making our way to the car when I realized something. I left my purse in the waiting room! I asked my mom if I could go get it real quick then raced back to the office like Sonic the Hedgehog after drinking a couple of 5 Hour Energy Drinks when she gave the ok. I managed to get to the office and claim my bag in just five minutes and was walking back to the car to finally go home. As I walked back to the parking lot however, I was stopped by the sound of a man screaming at someone.

"YOU DAMN IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!"

Screamed the British sounding voice. I soon found it was coming from a door nearby that was halfway opened. Against my better I started to slowly go towards it while still listening to what was happening inside.

"Please Mr. Korman, I can explain! I was going to tell you sooner but I got caught up in my job and forgot about it til now! Please don't hurt me!"

Screamed the voice of a timid American sounding man. I soon got close enough to see a brown haired young man wearing a science coat and glasses along with a tshirt, jeans, and sneakers with fear in his blue eyes while being held up by his collar by a muscular, well dressed man with slicked back black hair with green eyes filled with anger.

"How does a smart man like you forget to tell me that this useless shell of a contraption won't work without a human soul?! That makes it absolutely useless to me! Plus how do we know it even works?! I got 20 different buyers from different countries wanting this thing presented to them all tomorrow in their office and if I can't give it to them then I'll have to give them the money back that I no longer have! Meaning I'll get into a lot of trouble with them! But get this Lovecraft! If that does happen, just know that I'm gonna make sure I take you down with me!"

The man known as Mr. Koran threw Lovecraft into a nearby machine causing me to quietly gasp from fright. As Korman walked over to him to pound his face, Lovecraft held his hands up in defense stopped him.

"Wait Mr. Korman! I know how we can fix this! We just need to find a willing subject to properly test it!"

Korman stopped his attack to think about what Lovecraft had just said then smiled wickedly as he thought more.

"I suppose that would fix this minor problem. But tell me Lovecraft, just where are we gonna find a willing test subject at this time of day?"

As I tried to get a closer look in I stepped wrong and went falling into the room with the two men. They both jerked their eyes towards me as I screamed and fell into their quarrel. I looked up at Korman with fright in my eyes as he looked at me with a surprised look for a moment but then he slowly began to take on an look of pure and twisted glee.

"Well well well, what have we here? Aren't you just a pretty little tart. Spying on us were you?"

I slowly got up a move away from him as he slowly advanced toward me with a predatory look in his eyes.

"Ya were weren't ya? Ya heard it all I bet. That's too bad for you AIN'T IT?!"

He then grabbed for me as I screamed and tried to get away. Unfortunately he was quicker then I am and I was soon being held in his massive arms with my back to his chest. I struggled to get out of his grip but he was too strong for me.

"Hahaha! Try to fight me all ya want sweetheart, but ya won't be getting away from me anytime soon!"

He then laughed with such sadistic glee that sent a chill down my spine.

"Mr. Korman stop! Leave that girl alone! She didn't mean any harm!"

Lovecraft pleaded as he stood a few feet away.

"Can't do that Lovecraft! She knows too much! Plus now we don't have to search for a subject when we got this little number to use!"

He dragged me over to the operation table and strapped me down to it.

"Let me go you fatass prick! I swear to God if you don't I'll malice your brains with an eggbeater and make you wish you were never born!"

I screamed as he strapped me down.

"I see ya got quite a vocabulary there sweetheart! But unfortunately such harsh words like that will get you know my dear! Hahahahahaha!"

I couldn't believe this was happening. I was strapped to a table in some cold, little room at the mercy of some well dressed asshole while the doctor just stood by like a coward watching all of it. I looked around when le panicking to see I was in some sort of lab with two operating tables, the one I was on, and the one that had something that I've only seen in movies. It was a nonfunctional robot that looked kind of like a human being. It had a strange glass-like heart in the middle of its chest that if it were turned on would glow like a lightbulb. Why that thing was across from me was a mystery at its finest, but sadly I was too scared and freaked out to really care at that point. Just then Korman pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and held it to my throat while I just stared at him with fear in my eyes.

"Alright girly! Since you heard just about everything we said and could rat us out, you're going to become the subject of a get rich quick idea my smart friend here has made!"

He then grabbed Lovecraft off the ground and brought him over to my left side of the table. I thought about what he and this goober were planning to do with me. Also I thought about what he meant when he said I would be apart of a get rich quick idea. As I thought about it I watched Korman go to a nearby table and hand the doctor what looked like an empty syringe. My heart immediately started beating like crazy at the sight of it. I had an extremely bad needle phobia, which is why I never really liked hospitals or the dentist. Just as I was about to feel sick Korman spoke up again.

"I'm sure you're wondering just what we're doing here with that metal shell that's across from ya. Lovecraft, why don't you take the floor and tell this young lady just what that contraption is."

He then walked back over to the same table he got the syringe from and listened with his backed turned to us. Lovecraft looked at me with a look of shame and pity in his eyes as he spoke.

"Well, for starters, ma'am, my name is Doctor Lovecraft. I'm a brainwave specialist here at St. Jospeh's Hospital and I also have a college diploma in robotics and bio mechanics. I have spent four long years studying the brain and trying to figure out one of life's greatest and unsolved questions. How does one avoid death and live forever?"

My eyes widened with shock at what he said. Avoid death? Live forever? Unbelievable!

"I thought that if I could somehow figure out how to transfer the human soul or even an animal's mind into something their mind or soul can stay in, then they could somehow not only gain a new form that is indestructible, but also they could actually beat death and live forever. And that beautiful, robotic shell you see is the answer."

He then walked over to said shell as my sight on him followed suit.

"This shell is a specially designed suit equipped with the latest in DNA transformation programming. It can absorb the blood, sweat, spit, or even tears of a person, may they be male or female, and morph it's programming to look exactly like the person that gave that bit of DNA to. So if I were to take your DNA and place it into the circuitry of the shell, it would immediately scan it and make a robot/ human copy of you. The greatest part about this shell is that it can feel and scene things like a normal human being can, and it also requires the same nutrients as well. It even has the power of reproduction depending on what gender the subject happens to be. Pretty much it will be sort of like an android or cyborg. Of course that's just the first step in the process of becoming reborn and immortal."

Oh great! So who ever wants to not die can become a tin canned freak and live until the end of time. And best part is that it can make babies too. Oh joy! Like we humans weren't freakish enough. He then went over to a huge looking machine and pulled out a cord with a needle at the end.

"This is the second part of the process. I call it The Brain Chain. You simple stick this into the back of the person's neck right where the spinal cord would be near the brain. Once you have it in place you simply type in the code and press this button, thus allowing the chain to grip onto your conscience and transport it from your body to the shell. Once your mind and soul have made it the shell the special heart-shaped light here will start to glow, letting everyone know that the process was successful. The heart part of this is also special. It acts a lot like how a mood ring does, changing colors to let others know how you feel. It was just a little something I through into it for fun really."

He then looked at Korman who was looking like he was loosing his patience with the professor quickly. He then looked at me with a sad look on his face.

"Unfortunately it never really has been tested to see if it works. Which why Mr. Korman was screaming at me as you may have seen. Apparently he made a deal with some foreign businessmen that if he could show them this shell and prove just how effective it was, that they would buy it from him and make both me and him extremely wealthy."

Ok, I get the whole yelling thing now, but did that have to...Oh my God. My face felt like it was drained of all color as I felt myself grow cold with fear and shock.

"So...your saying that...you're gonna...Oh God."

What he and Korman were wanting from me finally hit me like a hammer to a nail. They were gonna put my soul in that thing! They were gonna turn me into a freak of nature!

"No! You can't do this! This isn't right! Don't do this to me! Please!"

As I screamed I struggled in my restraints to get away from what they were gonna do. Sadly it was all for nothing as the straps were pretty strong and seemed impossible to break. Just as I was struggled Korman came back to my side and ducttaped my mouth to shut me up. After he put the tape on my mouth, he took the knife he had before and held it to my throat.

"I'm afraid you don't have a say in this love. You're gonna do this rather you like it or not. Now why don't you shut the hell up and do as we say, or else you're gonna pay for your ease dropping with your sweet little life. Understand?"

He pressed the knife into my throat a bit to prove he wasn't bluffing. I was scared of what this would all do to me, but I was scared of being murdered even more. Seeing how Korman held all the cards in this fight, I decided I had no choice but to surrender to this and nodded.

"Good girl."

Korman pulled the knife away from my throat once I answered then walked over to Lovecraft and grabbed him by the coat.

"Hurry this up Lovecraft, I don't have all day for this! And this better work for your sake!"

He then threw Lovecraft into the machine to prove his point. Lovecraft started the process wordlessly and from the look I saw with sorrow in his heart. As much as I didn't want to do this, I'm sure he didn't want to do this either. I felt bad that someone as smart and kindhearted as he was even having to be forced by that musclebound asswipe to go through with this. He first started by taking the syringe from early and advanced toward me to take my blood. As much as I hated needles, I knew I didn't have any choice at this point in objecting. It was hard enough holding back my tears for Lovecrafts sake. I needed to stay strong for him and let him know that I didn't hate him in the slightest for any of this. As he stuck the needle in my neck and took some of my blood he glanced up at Korman to see he was looking at his phone then leaded over to whisper in my ear.

"Alright, now listen carefully. I know you're scared and I know you don't want to do this, but I have an idea that might get us both out of this. I know for a fact that once you're in that form that Korman will still try to kill you. He knows you'll spill your guts to the authorities if he lets you go afterwards. So here's the plan. Once your soul and conscious is in the shell you'll have to use it's inhuman strength to overpower Korman and knock him out. Once he's knocked out we can run to get help. Understand?"

I wasn't sure if his idea was worth the risk, but if it meant not dying and helping him out then I guess I had no other choice but to agree. Once I nodded my answer he then went over to the shell to begin phase one of the process. He stuck the syringe into the shells neck. The computer then started speakingas the shell worked it's transformation magic.

" _DNA blood sample recieved. Now activating Cloning Form Code. Processing..."_

Soon the shell was glowing and shaping itself to look more feminine. It was also growing hair that looked just like mine. It even had the same red dyed tips. The whole process left me staring in aw and disbelief.

"Cloning Process complete. Now Commencing Garment Materialization Scan."

The next thing I knew the computer started to scan the RoboMe clone with a scanning device that somehow instantly made clothes for it to wear. Which was awesome to my relief cause there was no way I was getting turned into a robot and being seen naked in public on the same day.

 _"Garment Marterialization Scan complete. Preparing to Comenncing Conscience Transfer Procedure. Please wait for Transfer Program to load."_

Soon the computer showed a loading bar on the screen that was moving slowly but surely to its target. As Lovecraft started to prepare me and the shell for the transfer, I decided to take a look at what would soon be me. The robot wasn't as hideous as I thought once I got a good look at it. It was almost like looking in a funhouse mirror that turns you into a robot. It had everything a face normal had including a nose. The only thing it was missing was ears so that must meant that I could hear but I couldn't wear earrings. The outfit was pretty nice too. It had a purple tank top, fingerless gloves, jeans with legs that went up to my knees, and purple hightop shoes to go with it. It truely was me in metal skin. Soon Lovecraft had finished fastening the Brain Chain the shell and was now moving to do the same to me.

"You may feel a sharp pain in your neck but it'll only hurt for a minute."

He said as he bent down under the table to do so. I held my breath and waited until I felt pain shoot up my neck for a second but then it subsided once it was in.

"Now for the finally part. The Transfer."

Korman sat and waited impatiently for this to end as I closed my eyes and prepare for the worst. Lovecraft typed in the code to begin the transfer.

 _"Transfer Code Accepted. Beginning to transfer in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, Transfering Now."_

Once it had said that I immediately felt as if my soul was ripped from my body and I was on a fast, bright, and colorful rollercoaster ride for about 10 seconds. It ended once I felt I had reach the shell and I opened my new eyes. I was glad it felt like waking up from a nap instead of a PC, cause I would of felt even more weird than I already did. Lovecraft and Korman sat in amazement as I got up slowly from the table to examine my new form and to see just how human and machine like it was. Once I saw my body I paused to look at it. It felt strange to be here when I was really there lying unresponsive and lifeless on the table. It was much different than just looking in a mirror that's for sure. Lovecraft approached me slowly as to not scare me any further.

"It worked. My invention. It worked! I'm going to be famous! This is history in the making!"

He said as he came over to me to awkwardly embrace me. He then let me go and asked me some questions.

"So how does it feel? Are you functioning properly? Does anything feel out of place?"

I studied my hands and thought for a moment before answering.

"Actually, no, despite being a machine I feel like I haven't changed much. And nothing seems to feeling off at all."

Korman all of a sudden clapped his hands as he mockingly applauded Lovecraft for his work.

"Well done Professor. I see this is going to make my buyers want it even more. Unfortunately now we have to dispose of this girl and her corpse in order to make sure nothing goes wrong. She knows to much I'm afraid."

He pulled his pocket knife out as he slowly stepped toward me and Lovecraft.

"Sorry about all of this love. It's nothing personal, it's just business."

Lovecraft was right. He was gonna kill me! I then remembered what Lovecraft had planned and sprang into action.

"Like hell it is!"

I said boldly as I ran up and kicked the knife out of his hand. He then tried to wrestle me to the ground but as Lovecraft said, my inhuman strength kicked in and I had him up against the wall in a matter of seconds. I punched him then grabbed both my glasses from the corpse and Lovecrafts hand as I ran out of the lab like there was no tomorrow. Unfortunately I had no idea where I was going and soon after going done a few halls I ended up in what looked like another lab that had strange looking storage units that were all closed expected for one.

"Oh great! Where are we Lovecraft?"

I said as I looked around.

"This is the Time Hibernation Room. Here we have people who chose to be frozen here for long periods of time. Some here won't come out of it until I'm long gone from now. That is if I live to get out of this with Korman."

He said with a bit of sadness in his tone. Just then Korman bursted in with a rifle and a look to kill.

"You're dead Lovecraft! You and the girl!"

Then lefties the rifle and shot Lovecraft straight in the chest where his heart would be.

"LOVECRAFT!"

I screamed as I caught him in my arms. But it was too late. The shot was to much for him and it killed him instantly. The very thought of it all made me feel like my new heart and world just stopped and fell apart. Korman laughed as he began to reload the rifle to destroy me next. This act of injustice threw all my sense of good judgment out the window as I let my anger and hatred for this man give into my new mind and heart. I was so angry that it even showed through as the heartshaped light on my chest changed from cobalt blue to blood red. Before I was about to destroy Korman I kissed Lovecrafts forehead as my final thank you to him and prayed that God would take care of him as I laid him down gently on the ground. No sooner had I put Lovecraft down that I jumped up and charged straight at him with anger, hurt, and blood lust in my eyes while screaming like deranged banshee. In no time I had Korman unarmed and up against the wall choking the living hell out of him. As he struggled for air and tried to fight me, I was crying and screaming my frustration and pain at him while still wearing the same look I had while charging at him.

"YOU LYING, HORRIBLE, HEARTLESS, MERCILESS, SON OF AN UNGRATEFUL BITCH! HOw COULD YOU DO ALL OF THIS! LOVECRAFT WAS A GENIUS AND AN INNOCENT MAN! AND YOU KILLED HIM IN COLD BLOOD! YOU TRIED TO DO THE SAME TO ME! I'M ONLY 19! I'M JUST A GOD DAMNED KID FOR FUCK'S SAKE! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PIECE OF TRASH IN MY EYES! THANKS TO YOU THAT GOOD HEARTED MAN ON THE FLOOR THERE NEVER GOT TO SHARE HIS INVENTION WITH THE WORLD! HE NEVER GOT TO GET HIS CHANCE TO TRUELY CHANGE THE WORLD FOR THE BETTER AND MAKE HISTORY! AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, I NOW CAN'T HAVE HIM CHANGE ME BACK! YOU'VE DOOMED ME TO A LIFE OF IMMORTALITY AND LONELINESS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU! GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD AND I'M THE DEVIL SENDING YOU."

Just as I screamed those last three words that his form went limp in my hands and his breathing stopped. Once I felt his body grow limp and cold did I start to regain my senses and realize what I had just done.

 _"Oh my God. What have I done?! What did I do?!"_

Though the question was burning in my brain as I began to regret and feel horrified of the act I committed, it was plain to see right in front of me. I, Katherine Collins, 19 years old and now a metallic freak, had killed someone. I felt like curling up into a ball and begging God to take my soul at that moment as tears of heartache and shame spilled from my eyes while I covered my mouth to hold in my sobs. I began to back away from the now dead Korman as I realized that I would surely be thrown in prison for this or even put to death for such a crime. And with this new look I would stick out like an ugly sore thumb no matter where I would try to run and hide. And what my family would think of me made me want to vomit. What if they didn't want me as a family member now that I was like this? What would my dad think?! I cried even harder at that heartbreaking thought. Unfortunately I was too busy freaking out and crying to realize that I was backing up inch by inch to the opened freeze unit to where I ended up fallen back into it, having the door close and lock on me, and somehow turn on. Once I realized what I had backed into I immediately panicked and started banging on the locked door screaming for anyone to open it before it froze me for however long. Though my struggling was futile I kept banging away until finally the frozen blast took over my form and everything went black. So there I was, stuck in a human sized freezer with a look of fear and panic plastered on my face for however long the machine was set. What I didn't know was that I would wake up in a million years to gain some unlikely friends and find love in a place full of darkness and despair. Goodbye 2014, hello 3014. Let the adventure begin.


	2. Chapter 2: Wake Up Time! A Strange New H

Chapter 2: Wake up Time! A Strange New Home.

French Narrator: 1 million and 14 years later...

Normal Pov:

New New York, June 16, 3014. It was a warm and beautiful summer afternoon at the Planet Express Company Building. On the street corner of the building near a floating truck with it's backdoor opened, was a redhaired man known as Phillip J. Fry, who was called Fry for short. He was carrying a box of papers and metal gadgets to put into the truck when he to his displeasure and grief found his robotic friend Bender Bending Rodriguez, known as Bender for short, sitting casually lodged up against the building on the ground with a beer in his three fingered hand as if he didn't have a care in the world. This of course made Fry's blood boil.

"Bender! Will you get your lazy metal ass up and help me with this?! You know we're supposed to both be taking care of the Professor's old tools and experiments! Both he and Hermes expect us to have this junk all put into a storage shed across town by the end of the day! So quit drinking and help me here!"

Bender of course just looked up At Fry dryly.

"Aw come on Fry, I was just taking a break. We've been doing this for an hour and a half now and I need a beer or two to help restore my now almost totally drained fuel cells. I don't plan on a sudden shut down and reboot from energy deficiency just because you don't wanna stop for a short break. And don't worry too much about this crappy task we've been given. It's gonna be done before the day is for sure. Ya know you should learn to loosen up a bit more and just go with the flow like I do. I guarantee you'll be happier for it."

He then took another swig of his drink and belched rudely at Fry. Fry just pinched the bridge of his own nose in annoyance.

"Ugh, fine, we'll take a five to ten minute break. I need to go call the storage place to see if our space is ready for us anyway. While I'm gone I expect you to get back to loading the Professor's things from the basement into the truck if I'm somehow not back by then. And no more beer breaks without my permission alright?"

With that Fry turned and made his way to the front door of the building. Once he was inside Bender decided to childishly mock Fry behind his back.

" _And no more beer breaks without my permission okay?_ Ha! That's rich! Like I ever do as he says! I can do whatever I want whenever I want! He can bite my shiny metal ass for all I care!"

After he had drunk two beers he kept in his chest compartment, he got up and made his way through the building's doors and back down to the basement to complete his given task. As he made his way to the basement he passed some of his strange and unique looking coworkers. He first ended up passing was Professor Farnsworth, a mad genius and the one who started the whole company to fund for his projects and experiments, pouring different liquids into test tubes at his desk. Then the next few people he passed were Leela, the crew's pilot and captain, working on fixing something in the crew's spaceship, Hermes, the crew's accountant, paying some bills at the table with Amy, the crew's intern and engineer, messing around with some machine, and finally he passed Doctor Johnathan Zoidberg, the crew's not so great at his job physician, standing in the kitchen while eating a bowl of sardines . After passing his crew members and giving them glare they didn't care to look up at and spot, he was soon walking down the flight of stairs that lead to the basement. When he made it to the bottom he was greeted with The Planet Express Building janitor Scruffy, reclining on a lazy-boy chair while reading a porn magazine.

"Hey Scruffy, how's it hanging? Wanna go grab a few beers at a bar somewhere after work?"

Scruffy didn't look up at Bender while he flipped through his magazine.

"Scruffy would like that. Scruffy hasn't had a stiff one in a while." He said casually while still reading.

Once Bender got his answer, he walked away from Scruffy to a stack of boxes and machines in the corner. Bender began to move some heavy machines so he could pick out the lighter objects for Fry to carry since he knew humans weren't gifted with the strength robots like him had. As he was moving a computer he began to mentally complain to himself about how he was dreading this job while wearing a bored and irritated look.

 _"This is a waste of my valuable time right here. I should be doing something more exciting today with Leela and Fry, but instead I'm stuck doing a boring ass job like this. Infact I've been doing nothing but boring jobs and chores around here for the passed week now. I just wish something exciting would come up. Otherwise I think I might shut down and reboot from all this dullness going on around here."_

As he lifted up a huge generator, something behind it in the far corner of the basement caught his glowing yellow eyes. It was a strong looking brass door that was bolted tightly shut with a sign that said "Do Not Open" in red colored letters.

"Wow, a bolted up door! I wonder why nobody's noticed it yet? Probably because those meatbaged assholes only seem to care about working more than to stop and notice something out of place once in a while. Pfft! dumbass workaholics."

As he continued stared at it for a moment he started to somehow get a strange feeling that was wanted to to pull him toward the door and open it. He soon put the generator back down and began to make his way to it to further investigate this new find of his. As he got close enough to it to open the door if he so desireed, he began to think of all the things that could possibly be behind the door. Maybe it was a dangerous mutation made by the Professor many years ago. Or maybe it was a entire room full of dirty magazines the Professor had collected over the years. The possibilities were endless and pretty soon Bender grew from bored to excitingly giggling like an idiot from it all as he reached to rip open the strange new door. But before he could even grip the handle he all of a sudden felt a fleshy hand grab him by the shoulder and pulled him harshly away from it. The hand then turned him around to find it was his friend Fry who was wearing a not too happy kind of face.

"There you are Bender! I've been waiting ten minutes for you to come back! What the heck have you been doing down here? And what's that door you were about to open? Some kind of troublesome secret your keeping from me I bet. Let me guess, Robot Mafia or something else that's totally illegal?"

Fry stood waiting for an answer with his arms crossed while Bender just gave him a sour look.

"Ok first off Fry, it's neither of those two! And second, I just found this door and was just gonna see what could be behind it! So why don't you just chill alright?"

Bender tried to turn back to his desired target but was turned around again by Fry.

"Oh no! There is no way in hell I'm letting you open that door! Can't you read what it even says? It clearly says "Do Not Open" in big, red letters. I'm not about to let you get us and everyone else here somehow hurt or even killed by whatever could be behind there."

Bender was getting ticked off and about to tell Fry to bite his shiny metal ass, but then he got an idea that would have Fry singing a different tune. He gave Fry a devious look.

"Ok Fry, we don't have to open the door..."

He then surprised Fry by reaching quickly into his jacket pocket and pulling out a piece of paper before Fry could react.

"...Just like you don't have to keep this love letter from Leela any longer!"

Fry's face bleached several shades of white and soon started trying to rip the letter out of Bender's hand but unfortunately Bender was too quick for him.

"Give me back that letter Bender! I haven't even finished it!"

Bender pondered over what to say next while holding the letter of Fry's reach.

"Ya want this back so badly huh? Ok then, I'll give it back to ya. _If_ , you let me open that door. Choose wisely Fry."

Fry thought about it wearily for a bit before giving Bender his answer, knowing he was beaten.

"*Sigh* Alright. You can open the damn door. Just give me the letter back."

Bender then gave the letter back as promised as Fry muttered the word "bastard" under his breath.

"Pleasure doing business with you Fry. Now let's see what's behind this door."

Bender grabbed the door handle and began to tug with all his might while Fry just backed up and looked on nervously. Within a few short moments the door was successfully ripped off and thrown to the side like it was nothing.

"Alright! Let's see what kind of secrets lie within shall we? Also grab a crowbar just in case there is something dangerous in there. The last thing I need is a dead human on my hands."

With that he stepped cautiously through the door with a crowbar carrying Fry wearily following suit. At first it was too dark for Fry to even see his own hand, but Bender was lucky enough to have been built with optics that glow like flashlights in the dark. Using his built-in gift he was able to locate the light switch for the room they were in. Once he flipped the switch and the lights came on Fry's face went from utterly shocked to joyously astonished while Bender's eyes sort of bulged out a bit as they both utter only one word.

"WHOA!"

The room they discovered was filled with all kinds of twentieth century items that Bender wasn't familiar with, but for Fry he started pointing and calling them all out like an excited kid in a candy store.

"Oh man, this is amazing Bender! It's chalk filled with things from my timeline! Look, a worn out gray colored 1964 in a half Ford Mustang! And over there, those boxes have a lot of DVDs and VCR tapes! The DVDs didn't come out until after I was frozen according to what I read, but I'm very familiar with the tapes! Oh and look there, on top of that box is a lava lamp and a mini discoball! Oh man, whoever owned all this stuff must of been one awesome person! I'm gonna go sit in the Mustang and pretend to be James Bond!"

With that he left Bender to look around as he giggled his way gleefully to the vintage vehicle. Bender just rolled his eyes at his meat sack of a friend as he walked away and looked around. He saw many other things Fry didn't point out, which to him striker him as somewhat girly, like a jewelry box and some feminine looking t-shirts hanging on some hangers. He also spotted some things that had the word "Arizona", "Phoenix", and "Valley of the Sun" printed on them, meaning that whoever used to own all of this was probably from one of the Southwestern states.

"Well, this wasn't the excitement I was hoping for, but it's better than nothing I guess. Beats having to carry boxes that's for sure."

Just as he passed a bed with a black comforter decorated with hearts of different colors, something very interesting managed to catch his optics. It was the exact same frozen capsule Fry was put into for a million years. As he kept staring at it he began to think that whoever owned all this stuff was frozen in that capsule, just waiting for the time to end. He wanted to open it, but he felt that he should at least check with Fry first before doing so. After giving the capsule one quick glance, he ran back to find his meatbag friend. He soon found Fry in the Mustang, sitting in the driver's seat turning the wheel and wearing cool dude sunglasses while singing "Secret Agent Man" since he was pretending to be James Bond. Fry stopped as soon as he saw Bender now walking his way.

"Hey stranger, the names Bond, James Bond."He said as he flashed Bender his cool stare by moving his glasses down a bit.

Bender just rolled his eyes and then grabbed and started to yank a bit on Fry's arm.

"Fry, ya gotta come over here and see this. I found a freezing time capsule and I think the person who owns all this crap might be snoozin' in it."

Fry then quickly removed his glasses and gave Bender a joyfully excited look.

"No way! Are you serious?! Then what are we waiting for let's go check it out!"

Fry threw himself out the open window of the driver's seat then dashed off to find the capsule while leaving Bender to run after him. Soon Bender caught up with Fry as he found Fry slowly and cautiously walking towards the capsule. Bender quickly got in front of Fty before he got too close.

"Whoa there Fry! I think I should be the one to check it out first. Just incase whatever or whoever that may be might suddenly comes out of it and tries to eat you. I 'm made of metal so if they try I'll bend them into the shape of a hangman's noose."

Fry rolled his eyes at how ridiculous Bender was being but complied with Bender's idea never the less. Bender turned and began to slowly walk towards the capsule with his metal hands ready to bend if necessary with Fry following suit. They both carefully inched closer and closer to the capsule until they were close enough to peer inside to see who was in it. As soon as they saw who or what was in it they both gasped in shock at what they found. It was a young looking fembot that had the form hair and clothes somewhat similar to a human's. Not only that but she had a strange glass like heart on her chest that looked like it was able to light up if she was functioning. They couldn't tell what color her hair or clothes were do to the fact she was coated in blue frost, but she was still quite a sight for sore eyes despite it. She also was wearing glasses and had a look of fear on her forever awake looking face. Both Fry and Bender began to feel bad for her as they kept staring at her beautiful yet scared face. God only knew what this bot had been through to have been frozen with a facial expression like that. The sight would of made a person with tender heartstrings cry from just one look at her.

"Aw jeez, poor kid. I bet some assholes shoved her in there just to be cruel. She looks like she's been through hell and back." Fry said as he kept sadly staring at the fembot.

Bender of course began to grow angry at what Fry just said.

"Yeah, and I bet those assholes were humans and thought that she wouldn't care do to humans thinking that we robots have no feelings or souls. The idea of it all makes me wanna hunt the ones responsible down and bend their asses until they scream for mercy. We gotta get her out of there."

Bender began to walk to reach out to forcefully open the capsule's door when Fry grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait Bender! Don't open it like that! Lets just turn the timer on it to 10 seconds instead. It's a lot easier and less of a hassle to deal with."

Unfortunately for Fry the timer bit him to the punch cause the door of the machine all of a sudden popes opened and made a hissing sound, startling both him and Bender in the process. They both stood and stared in awe as the door slowly opened and the fembot began to thaw out. The blue frost soon began to fade from her head to her feet until there was none left to see. Once the frost faded the fembot was able to move but instead of just stepping out and walking the frost off, the eyes she had opened for so long slowly began to shut as she fainted and began to fall out of the capsule. Bender saw this and quickly pushed Fry away and caught her just before she hit the cold, metal ground. Fry got up from the ground after Bender had pushed him and was about to kick his ass when he saw the look Bender had as he stared at the fembot that was now unconscious in his metal. Bender was completely mesmerized by just how much more beautiful the girl was after the blue frost had disappeared completely and she had regained her normal colors. Her skin was a nice, shiny silver that looked like she just just had it polished before she was frozen. And from just looking at her face, he could tell she wasn't exactly a kid, but she kind of had the fashion and fresh look of a young adult, which probably meant she was 18 maybe even 20 of he had to guess. She wore only a small bit of make-up which was just some dark purple eyeshadow and a lipstick color that was a like a like a mix of purple and deep red, kind of like a pinkish purple grape color really. Along with the make-up, she wore a cute pair of pink framed eyeglasses that probably meant she had some sort of a sight problem. She didn't have any ears, but she did have a small nose that had a similar look to what a human's looked like but it also kind of had that robot sort of shape as well. As for her hair, it was a nice brunette color with red dyed hair tips that made him think of a rich chocolate candy with a red licorice flavored stripe coating it. As he lowered his gaze to look at her more, being the sleazy perv he was, he saw that she also had a very impressive figure. Her breastplates weren't as big as some he had seen, but they weren't really small either. They were more like a in the middle kind of size that he thought suited her nicely for how old she probably was. And now that she was functioning again, the strange little glass heart in her upper chest was steadily glowing with a nice, cobalt blue color. As he looked further down, he noticed that she didn't really have much in curves, but she kind of made up for them with her nice, cutely thin size. Her outfit was pretty decent too. A light purple sleeveless top, leans that stopped passed her knees, and light purple hightop sneakers. Pretty much she had the kind of looks and style that would have every robot in New New York start crowding her and start asking her out. After getting a good look at her, he started to slowly get up from the ground and soon was standing as he held her bridal style. Fry walked over to Bender after he got up to get a look at the fembot himself.

"Wow, she's beautiful! I've never seen a fembot like her. Whoever designed her must of put a lot of work into building her to make her look like that. Ya gonna ask her out when she wakes up Bender?...Bender?"

Bender didn't respond to Fry's comment or question as he just sadly stared at the girl he was holding. He thought about the face she had in the capsule a few moments ago. The scared look made him wish he had been there to help her and to demolish the assholes who probably shoved her in it against her will. He soon grew angry and turned sharply to Fry to finally respond back.

"Ask her out? When she wakes up?! AFTER WHAT SHE PROBABLY WENT THROUGH?! YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING ME FRY! I may be a jerk to a lot of people and an all out sleazy love machine Fry, but I don't just ask a girl who probably just went through hell and back out right on the spot! Besides, when she wakes up I bet she's gonna be too scared and confused to even speak! And if she does say something it's probably gonna be asking me and you who the hell we are and what year it is! I mean seriously man! You were once frozen like this! Did the first person you saw ask you out on a date?! If not then why would you think anyone else, including an asshole like me, would do something as horrible as that?!"

Fry just stared in shock at his friend after hearing the things he said. Mainly because one, Bender was a total perv and would sleep with any lady he saw on the street or in a bar, and two, Bender actually was speaking the truth. The girl was much like he was 14 years ago. He was an unwilling frozen victim much like she probably was, trapped in ice for so many centuries, only to wake up to find that everything he ever knew or loved was gone. Of course he started to realize that it was a good thing once he started seeing all the things this time had to offer, but this bot might not be as well with it as he was. She would probably start crying and wanting to go home to her time if she didn't see anything great about this timeline. And Bender was right about her being scared once she woke up, cause she wouldn't even know what had happened during the time she was asleep and who they were. He now began to feel horrible after thinking about his friend asking her out as he looked down at her sweet, unconscious face.

"*Sigh* You're right Bender, I shouldn't of even said that. I guess I wasn't really thinking about the fact that she probably didn't even want this fate once I saw how beautiful she looked. I'm really sorry."

Bender's angered face slowly soften once he saw Fry's shamefilled expression after he apologized.

"Eh, it's fine dude, I'll let it slide this time. But if ya ever say it again in a situation like this I'll loose all respect for you and punch you."

Fry gave Bender a grateful smile once he forgave him. But right after Bender and Fry had finished making up, Bender felt the fembot start to stir and heard her groan tiredly in his arms as he quickly looked down at her.

"*Gasp* Fry look! She's waking up!"

Soon her eyes began to flutter open and soon had her tired and blurry gaze on the two figures in front of her. She couldn't see well at first since she was trying to regain her vision from her long nap, but she could hear and feel.

"Uh, hey kid, how ya feeling?" Said the figure who was closer to her.

As she began to regain her sight, she felt that the figure that was closer to her was holding her in his arms and thought that it was a muscular man at first. But as soon as she got her vision straight, her eyes shot wide open with shock as she soon realized that it wasn't a man, but a robot! What happened nexted was something Fry or Bender didn't see coming at all.

"AAAAAAH! SLAP! OW!"

Before they could react the fembot screamed, slapped Bender's face as hard as she could, and immediately jumped off and ran away from him and Fry as soon as he dropped her.

"Hey! Wait! Don't run away! We won't hurt you!"Screamed Fry as he ran after her while leaving Bender behind to rub his sore cheekplate.

The fembot kept running but stopped for a second to look at herself in a mirror she saw. Seeing herself in the mirror, she began to remember what happened to her. The hospital. Professor Lovecraft. The robot body. And finally killing Korman and getting frozen. It all came flowing back into her brain like a fast moving river. She then looked away from the mirror and looked around at her new surroundings.

 _"Where the hell am I? How did I get here? How long was I out?"_

She kept on asking herself these questions and more but was soon interrupted by someone yelling to her.

"Hey you! Hold it right there!" Yelled Fry followed by the sound of his running feet.

She turned to see it was the redhaired man that had called out to her early when she ran from him and robot. She didn't know who he or the bot was but she knew she wasn't planning on sticking around to fight out. She started running again with the man on her tail, trying her best to shake him off. She soon managed to do so by grabbing a bat while running and knocking a box of bouncy balls off a high cabinet to have them fall on him. As the man struggled with the falling balls, she took her chance to find a place to hide until the heat cooled off. She soon found a very familiar and heartwarming item that would be perfect for her to hide in. Her father's old Ford Mustang. As soon as she saw it, she ran straight for the trunk, opened it, and closed it enough not to lock herself in, but to keep hidden. The top was cracked opened a small bit so she could see who or what came by. Pretty soon the redhead came barreling into the area and started looking around for her.

"Aw man! Ya gotta be kidding me!"He said with annoyance as he ran off somewhere else to find her.

As soon he left the area, she very carefully opened the trunk door and got out as quietly as she could. After she got out, she started looking around to make sure no one was coming so she could make her way to the exit and get the hell out of there. Unfortunately while she was slowly backing up, a shadow quietly came up from behind her and before she knew it a pair of metal arms coiled themselves around her and held her fast to it's chestplate. Full of fear and not wanting to be hurt in any kind of way she began screaming and thrashing with all her might in the metallic arms to free herself and get away from whoever was holding her.

"Let me go! Don't touch me! Leave me alone!"

"Stop it will ya?! I'm not gonna hurt you alright!"Came the irritated voice of Bender from behind her.

While this was happening, Fry came running in to find Bender had caught the fembot and was now holding her in a robotic death grip as she struggled in his hold. He soon turned his attention to the now opened trunk of the Mustang.

"So that's where she was hiding! I thought she gave us the slip for the moment."

"Yeah well you don't know women like I do. A lot of them can be pretty crafty. And not only is this one crafty, but she's one heck of a hellcat."

Bender removed one of his arms from her body and used it to cup her mouth with his hand to make her stop screaming like a madwoman.

"Will ya stop acting like a crazy bitch already?! We aren't gonna do anything to ya alright?!"

She stopped fighting him but not because he told her to. She just figured since she couldn't break out of his hold that she should save her energy incase she needed it for if things did get nasty. For all she knew they could just be pulling some sort of Safe Trick on her just so they could take advantage and do as they pleased with her. Her eyes were filled with fear and were starting to fill up with tears as she stared at nothing in particular while thinking about what this man and robot wanted from her and what they were going to do to her. As soon as she stopped fighting him, Bender calmly spoked to her as Fry cautiously stood back and watched it all.

"Ok, here's how it's gonna be. On the count of three, I'm gonna let you go. But if I do, you have to promise not to run away from me or the meatbag. Otherwise we're just gonna end up like this again. Understand?"

She still didn't trust the robot or the man he referred to as "The Meatbag", but she figured she'd would try and play along to see how it would turn out. Plus the "Let you go" part was better than being uncomfortably held in his arms. She soon made her decision and nodded her head.

"Alright then, on the count of three. One, two, three!"

And as he promised he let her go. She didn't run away like she promised, but she did back away until her back was up against the Mustang to give herself some space from them as she shook a bit and stared fearfully at them. Fry and Bender stared back as they watched her every move like a hawk to make sure she wouldn't try and doublecross them and make a break for it. Bender noticed how on edge the girl seemed to be and since the silence was starting to get tiresome he decided to ask her if she was feeling ok. But before he could she spoke up with a bit of shakiness in her tone.

"W-Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here? How long have I been out?"

Bender didn't really know what to say to her at first, but after a quick look at Fry and thinking for a bit, he stepped forward a bit and gave it to her straight.

"Well, to answer your first question, My name is Bender, and that meatsack over there is my friend Fry."

He jabbed a thumb in Fry's direction while Fry himself just stood and waved at her.

"As for your second question, You are in a strange room that was just discovered, which is located in The Planet Express Company Building in New New York. Now for the answer to the third question, we don't really know why you're here. I just found this place while moving some crap and brought him along to check it out and we soon came acrossed the capsule you were in. And finally to answer the last question, we don't really know how long you've been out."

Once he told her that her frightened face sort of took on a bit of a sad and disappointed look.

"However, we can tell you that today is June 16th, 3014. Now if you remember the year you were frozen that should tell you all ya need to know. For anymore questions, talk to my meatbag and schedule an appointment."

Fry frowned at the last part.

"I'm not your fleshy secretary Bender."

The fembot of course didn't hear the rest of it after hearing what the date was. Her head started to feel light as her head started to spin a bit. She then felt a bit faint as she started to fall. Fry and Bender took notice and quickly ran to her side to catch her.

"Whoa there, take it easy now!"

Fry look at her face and saw that she was breathing heavily and had a bit of a sick look in her tired and green eyes.

"Hey Bender, I think all that stuff ya told was too much for her to take in. Maybe she motherboard overloaded or something."

"Nah, she's probably just experiencing some sort of internal after shock from being frozen for so long. Plus if she did overload her head would of probably blown up in our faces from it or would of just started short circuiting and shutting down from overheating."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause I'm a robot dumbass. Plus I've seen it happen to a bartending bot once. Took too many orders to process and BAM! Blew up like a firework in a businessman's face."

"Whatever, let's just prop her up against the Mustang so she can recover better."

Soon they had the girl propped up against the side of the Mustang and sat down next to her as they watched her recover.

"How are ya feeling now? Do ya feel ok?" Fry asked.

She soon felt better after breathing a bit despite that she didn't really need to breathe and turned to answer him.

"Uh, yeah, I'm alright now, I was just shocked a bit by the date you said."

Bender's eyes grew a bit by her answer.

"Ya mean you fainted when I told you the date? Then I guess that was my fault."

"Pretty much. It's ok though, you don't need to apologize."

Just then Fry had a question he wanted to ask her.

"Speaking of dates, you didn't tell us what year or century your from so-"

"-2014."

"What?"

"The year I was frozen. I was frozen 2014."

Both Fry and Bender's eyes grew to the side of Thanksgiving dinner plates once they heard that.

"2014?! Then that means..."

"You've been in that capsule for a million years?!" Screamed Bender once he figured it out and beat Fry to the punch.

The fembot just nodded sadly as she stared down at the floor. The look she had was a look that Fry thought no girl like her should ever have. And even though Bender was a guy who would try to score with just about every floozy he set his eyes on, he felt some pain himself as he too noticed all the doom and gloom in her face.

"Hey kid, you ok?" Bender asked after a few moments.

Her sad face didn't look up at him or Fry's, but started to look angry with a bit of that sadness still lingering in her features.

"No, and to be honest, I don't think I ever will be. I've pretty much have lost everything I ever knew. My life. My home. My friends and loved ones. And even my dad. They're all gone and I may never see them again."She said with a tone that sounded extremely sad and depressing.

Fry saw this and tried to put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Hey come on now, it'll be alright. I mean sure ya lost everyone and thing ya knew and stuff, but that doesn't mean it's the end of the world. Believe me, I know how yo...AH! BANG!"

Fry was cut off and startled by the fembot's sudden out burst as she slammed her clinched up robotic fist against the right side of the Mustang, causing Bender to scream and use his fast reflexes to avoid it. Even though she hit the door pretty hard, she didn't break or dent it at all. She then turned sharply to Fry and screamed right in his face fiercely as he stared fearfully back at her.

"LIKE HELL YOU DO! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT I'M FEELING OR WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH AND THERE IS NO WAY I'M GONNA BELIEVE FOR EVEN A SECOND THAT YOU OR EVEN ANYONE ELSE TRUELY DOES UNDERSTAND AND KNOWS HOW AND WHAT I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW! SO WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS ALRIGHT?!"

After she finished she just stared fiercely into Fry's frightened and sympathetic eyes for a few moments while calmly seething in rage, leaving Bender to just sit back and watch with a nervous look. But soon her seething stopped and her angered look started to slowly melt into a look of saddness and regret as she kept staring into his eyes. She then slowly looked away from him and sat back down with her back once again to the Mustang.

"I...I'm sorry I...I don't know what came over me. I guess I'm still a bit shaken up from everything that's happened to me."

Fry was still shocked a bit by her outburst but he did his best to shake it off so he could talk to her more.

"Heh, I-It's cool, I completely understand. It's probably not easy for everybody when there come out of being frozen like that for so long. Plus from how mad you sounded you probably did go through a lot. More than what I went through."

She looked at him a bit confused by his statement.

"W-What do ya mean?"

"Well, when I said I knew you were going through I meant that I knew how you felt when I too was frozen and unfrozen. I used to be a pizza delivery boy in New York back in the year 1999. I ended up delivering a prank pizza to some lab on New Years Eve when I accidentally fell into a capsule that was similar to the one you fell into. When I came to I found that it was New Years Eve in the year 2999. I could tell ya the rest but it would probably take to long to tell it. But my point is that I do know what it's like to think that since you lost everything you knew that it meant you'd be unhappy and alone forever."

The fembot looked deep into Fry's eyes with sadness once he heard his story.

"So you really do know how I feel. And here I thought you were just trying to lie to me just to make me feel better."

Bender soon was back sitting by them after the heat died down and began casually smoking a cigar. The fembot didn't take her eyes off Fry's as she started to speak again.

"Well believe Fry, it's way more than just not easy. I'm so scared and confused that I don't know what I'm gonna do. And knowing I'm stuck here without my friends or my family to lean on makes me feel like I have a huge gaping hole in my heart. Tell me something Fry, have you ever had someone ask you what the lowest point on Earth is?"

Fry thought about it for a moment before shaking his head at her.

"Well if anyone asked me that you can bet I'd answer it right. It's the point where a man finds himself all alone. And that's the point I'm pretty much at, cause now I truely am all alone. And it's also one of my most worst fears come true."

She looked away from him as she stared back down at the cold, metal floor. Fry sat in silence as he watched her with a look of saddness and pity. Bender of course decided to break the ice since the silence was starting to bug him.

"Well, who says ya have to stay that way?"

The fembot looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

"W-What?"

"I said who have to stay at that dumbass lowest point. If ya ask me you should try to get your bruised ass back up and climb the way back up to the highest point."

Now the fembot was really confused.

"Where exactly are you going with all of this?"

Bender just rolled his eyes at how clueless she was.

"What I'm saying is that you should try and get yourself out of that lonely zone kid. A girl like you shouldn't have to be alone, especially if that girl is someone who just lost everything she ever knew and loved. You've heard the saying "When life gives ya lemons ya make lemonade." right? Well guess what honey, you have such a huge ass ton of lemons that you could open your own lemonade stand and never be poor or run dry. You don't have to live at that lowest point just cause ya got knocked on your sweet little ass. If ya wanted to you could go out and make as many friends that you wanted to make. And ya know what, since me and Fry were the first two beings you met, you can consider us your first two friends. Now the only real question that remains is how many more are ya gonna make?"

Bender then flashed her an amused and chilled out look as he took a drag of his cigar. As she thought about what he said she started to understand what he meant the more she thought. If she was lonely and didn't want to be, then she would have to do what she could to fix it.

"Ya know Bender, for a dudebot that kind of smells you give some pretty good advice."

"Ya damn right I do. And anyone else that says otherwise can bite my shiny metal ass."

She gave Bender a small smile while he just kept smoking and chilling. Fry then remembered something that he and Bender were supposed to do...they still had that storage box work to complete!

"Holy crap! Bender, how long have we been here?!"

Bender rolled his coiled armsleeve up to look at his watch.

"Eh, I'd say about an hour. Maybe a few minutes over that."

Fry then jumped up with lightning speed and started running for the exit.

"Hey Fry! Wait up! Where's the fire man?!"

Bender crushed the end of his cigar put and began running after him with the fembot tailing behind. As she and Bender ran he began to talk to her while trying to catch up with his fleshy friend.

"Oh wait! We never got your name by the way."

"Huh? Oh, right. My name is Katherine Collins. Just call me Kate for short."

"Kate huh? I like it, it fits."

She smiled shyly as she kept following him and trying to keep up. Soon they caught up to Fry and found him waiting impatiently for them at the door.

"About time ya showed up."

Bender just glared at him.

"Well ya didn't gives us much of a warning ya know. Also why do we need to be in such a hurry? Me, you and Kate were having a pretty good chat back there."

"Who?"

"I asked the girl what her name was since you didn't bother to. Fry, meet Katherine Collins. Kate for short."

Fry look over Bender's shoulder and saw Kate looking at him nervously.

"So, it's Kate huh? It's nice."

"Thanks, my birth dad picked it."

That answer caused both him and Bender to look right her confused.

"Uh, don't ya mean creator? As in the person who built you? I mean, you're a robot, not a human being."

Now it was Kate's turn to look confused.

"No I mean birth dad as in the one who...Oooooh! Now I get it! I haven't told you yet."

"Haven't told us what?" Fry asked suspiciously.

Kate was a bit nervous to tell the truth about what she truely was, but she figured that since these guys were going to become her new friends she should be up and honest with them no matter how hard it was to say it.

"Well uh, heh, ya see, I'm not totally a robot, I'm actually a human like Fry. Or at least I used to be."

She looked at her metal hands and flexed her five fingers at the last part.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Fry and Bender in disbelief. "Ya mean ta tell us you're a human turned robot?! How is that even possible?!"

Kate looked away nervously as she tried to find the right words to say.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, and I one I would rather share with you in a different place Than down here. Where did you guys say we were again?"

"Underneath the Planet Express Building in New New York."

"New New York? Don't you mean just New York?"

"No, New New York as in the one you and Fry knew in your time is now history and was replaced with a new and better one."

"What happened to the one we knew?"

"It was destroyed a long time ago by an alien invasion. But enough about that, let's just get the hell out of this basement. After all of this I need another beer or two."

"Oh wait! There's one more thing I wanna ask you guys."

"What?"

"What exactly do you guys do here for a living?"

"We're a delivery service. We deliver different packages and cargo to different individuals here on Earth and to other worlds. So in a way we're pretty much space mailmen and women."

"Really? You mean you guys get to deliver things to different planets?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"That is awesome! Traveling through space to deliver to other worlds? I would so kill to have a job like that!"

Fry just laughed at how excited she was. It reminded him how excited he was when he started doing this job. Fry soon had an idea form in his head.

"So, you think this job sounds pretty rad huh?"

"Heck yeah I do."

"Well then, if ya really like this job, maybe I could try and pull some strings with the Professor to let ya stay and work here."

"Really, you'd really do that for me?"

"Well sure. That is, if you're still up for it."

After he spoke Fry was soon startled a bit when Kate suddenly engulfed him in a gentle bear hug while also trapping his arms.

"Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Through Fry was a bit shocked that she would hug him after just meeting him, he managed to push that feeling aside as he smiled and tried to pat her back with a pinned to his side arm.

"Uh, sure, no problem."

"Look, if you two love birds are finished with talking, I'd really like to leave now so I can get to the kitchen and get me those beers I wanted." Came the bored voice of Bender from the door way.

"Alright Bender, we're coming, just go wait for us at the top of the stairs and we'll be there in a second."

"Whatever."

Bender then walked off as he left them alone. Fry then turned back to Kate who was now no longer hugging him.

"Well, I guess if you're gonna become a part of this crew, you're gonna have to meet Professor Farnsworth so he can get a look at you. I can't really just give you a job since I'm just an employee. That has to be decided by both him and Hermes."

"Do ya think they'll even like me Fry?"

"Sure they will. All ya have to do is be polite and answer whatever questions they may have. And don't worry about getting the job, I'm sure they'll both love to have you on board."

Kate looked from Fry to the doorway and finally looked back at all of the things in the room before turning back to him.

"Well, if you think so I guess. But after we take care of everything do ya think we can come back here and check out of these things. I think they might be my family's possessions. Especially that Mustang I hid in."

"Yeah sure, I guess we can do that. By the way, that was a pretty nice looking Mustang. Who did it belong to?"

Kate didn't answer him as see look down sadly at the ground. Once he noticed her sad look, it didn't take long to realize who it belonged to.

"It was your dad's wasn't it?"

She nodded slowly in response. Fry then put a comforting hand on her shoulder that caused her to look up at him sadly.

"Look, I'm sorry that you lost your family. And I can guess from how bummed out you are that you and your dad must of had some kind of a strong bond. But I promise you that me and Bender are gonna stay by your side and help you get through this. We won't let anything bad happen to ya. And you'll see, you're gonna love the future. It's really easy once ya get the hang of it. The only thing I ask is this. Do you trust us enough to let us in?"

He then removed his hand and offered it for her to take. She looked from his face to his hand and back up again as she nervously thought about it for a moment. After thinking about it she made up her mind and slowly took of his hand.

"Yes. Yes I do."

Fry just smiled at her while she returned it back. After they exchanged smiles, they walked through the doorway into the light while still holding hands.

* * *

Pretty soon Kate, Fry and Bender were making their way up the stairs and were about to leave the basement when Bender made a strange signal to Fry, causing him to stopped Kate for a moment.

"What's wrong Fry? Why are you stopping me? Aren't you going to take me to talk to this Professor you work for?"

"Of course I am. But first I need to get them in the right mood before we just up and introduce ya. Besides, it's not everyday ya find a human/robot hidden behind a mysterious in your basement."

"Eh, I guess you're right about that part. But why stop me here?"

"Cause he's sitting at the kitchen table right now asleep with all of our other coworkers." Bender said casually as he peered around the corner

"What?"

Kate moved Bender gently out of the way to see what he was looking at. Sure another, there were people sitting at the kitchen table which also included Herme's wife Labarbra, and what looked like two aliens as well once she got a good look at Zoidberg and Leela. Each one was doing their own job or personal thing while an old man that she had to guess was the Professor snoozed peacefully with his head back.

"That's the Professor? You two actually work for him? Not to be rude or anything, but isn't he a bit too old to be running a delivery service? Or to be doing anything else but sleeping and tapioca for that matter?"

"Yeah, he kind of is. That's why he has Hermes on our team. Without him the Professor would have a heck of time keeping this place alive. Not only that but he works a lot in his laboratory building and creating new things. But don't worry too much about him. I'm sure he's going to like you."

He then pulled Kate back from the edge to look her in the eyes.

"Alright Kate, here's the plan. Me and Bender are gonna go and get them warmed up. Once they're prepared we'll call for you to come out and introduce yourself to them. Trust us Kate, you're in good hands."

Kate just nodded with a smile at him in agreement. After that he and Bender left her to go and talk to their coworkers while she secretly watched it all unfold. As Fry and Bender came into the kitchen, Leela was the first to see them enter, and the first to yell at them.

"Fry! Bender! Where in the world have you two been?! You better have a good explanation to why you haven't finished that storage run you were supposed to have done today, or I swear to God that some heads are gonna roll!"

Everyone was now looking at them including the Professor who woke up after Leela stopped yelling.

"*Snort* Eh what! Oh, Leela, so it was you who was screaming like a banshee. What's all this hullabaloo then? Did I miss anything?"

Leela rolled her eyes at his question.

"No Professor, you didn't miss much. In fact you're just in time to hear Fry and Bender explain why they weren't doing the boxing job you gave them to do."

"The what job? Oh yes, now I remember. So, you two were slacking off huh? Well then I do hope you got a damn good reason for it. And it better be a real good reason and not some sort of crackpot nonsense."

As Leela and The Professor gave them a sterned stare, Bender spoke up.

"Well, I'm no good with words really, and since I really need to get a beer, I'll let Fry handle this one."

As Bender walked off toward the refrigerator, Fry was left with trying to break the news to them all. He nervously thought for a moment before telling them everything.

"Well, ya see, we were doing our job and while we were working I left Bender for a bit and told him to go get more boxes while I went to go call the storage place to make sure if our storage unit was ready. When I got back to the truck I found that Bender hadn't come back from the basement and decided to go look for him. I soon found him trying to open a door that was bolted tight. I tried to tell him to leave it alone but he managed to blackmail me into letting him. Pretty soon we were inside a huge room filled with things from my time and while I was having fun and doing my own thing, Bender went off exploring and came acrossed something rather...unusual."

The Professor gave Fry a bit of a "sounds interesting" look in his stern one.

"And what was this unusual thing he found Fry?"

"Well, we found a freezing time capsule. With a girl in it."

Everyone gasped loudly in surprise when Fry answered and began talking loudly to eachother, leaving Leela and the Professor looked at him in shock while Bender was casually hanging out by the refrigerator with a sixpack of booze. All the chatting stopped when the Professor silenced everyone.

"QUIET! Let the man finish speaking! Please continue Fry."

Everyone turned their attention back to Fry as he continued.

"Right. Anyway, Bender and I didn't know it was a girl until came back to where I was and told me about it. We then went back to check it out and free her once we knew what gender she was when the pod opened by itself and..."

"WHAT?! You mean she's awake right now?!"

Leela blurted out all of a sudden.

"Yeah, but there's something else about her ya gotta know before ya see her."

"What?"

"She's a uh...a human turned robot."

Another surprised gasp once again came from everyone at the table.

"So, let me get this straight Fry. You're saying that this girl you found was once a human that was turned into a robot? I find that a bit hard to believe." Leela said with a suspicious attitude.

Fry just laughed softly at her.

"Well, if you're not gonna believe me, why don't ya take a look at her and ask her for yourself?"

He then turned away from toward the opened basement door.

"You can come out and meet everyone now if ya want."

And such enough in a slow and steady manner, the human/robot girl came out from her hiding spot and stood near the basement door, standing still looking at them all with a nervous look on her face. Everyone gasped once they laid their eyes on her. The Professor was the one who was the most surprised by what he saw. This girl was truly unlike any other bot he had seen before. And the fact that she used to be human made him even more interested.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Kate. She's from the year 2014."

Fry then turned to see that Kate was still standing nervously by the door and not wanting to move an inch.

"Well come on Kate, don't be shy. Come say hello to everyone."

Kate hesitated for a moment before slowly coming over to stand by Fry who was smiling warmly at her to help calm her down. She just stood there and stared at everyone with a nervous look in her eyes while they just casually stared back at everyone. The Professor noticed this and after a few moments of silence he decided to speak up.

"Hm, so this is the human/robot girl. She's not much of a socialist I see."

Amy just rolled her eyes at him.

"Well of course she isn't. I'd be like that too if I woke up in a strange timeline like she did. She probably just needs to get to know us more is all."

Amy got up and walked over to Kate with a friendly smile.

"Hi Kate, my name is Amy, it's nice to meet you."

She held out her hand for Kate to shake. Kate stared nervous at it for a second before slowly taking it and shaking. "It's, uh, nice to meet you too Amy." Kate said meakly.

The Professor noticed this and decided to try to do the same.

"Uh, please Miss Kate. Won't you come and join us? We're all very much interested in getting to know you. Right everyone?"

Everyone chimed in agreement with the Professor.

"Here Kate, you can sit my chair next to the Professor."Fry said as he took Kate's hand and gently guided her to it.

Kate was starting to slowly feel less nervous with Fry's coworkers once she saw just how friendly they were towards her. Fry pulled his chair out for her and jesters for her to take a seat. Once she sat down he pushed her in and soon she sat comfortably next to the Professor while staring at everyone with a bit of calmness in her slightly nervous looking face.

"Well, now that you're here at the table with us, allow me to begin this by introducing myself as well. My name is Professor Farnsworth. I'm a scientist and the founder of this universal delivery service. And these individuals are my delivery crew. We have Leela who is the crew's captain, Hermes Conrad who is the crew's organization planner and his wife Labarbra, Dr. Johnathan Zoidberg the crew's physician, Amy Wong the tech engineer, and I'm sure you already know our delivery men Fry and Bender."

After the Professor spoke everyone greeted Kate in their own way while Bender finally came to sit at the table drinking the last can of the sixpack he had moments ago. Kate gave them all a small smile now that she knew that they weren't as bad as she thought they'd be.

"Uh, thank you Professor. It's really nice to meet all of you. I'm sorry if I've been really shy with all of you. It's just that so much has happened and it's been kinda hard to understand it all. It kind of makes me wish I had a magical easy button."

Then the Professor took one of her hands in his own and smiled at her.

"There's no need to apologize for that. Anyone in your position would of probably acted the same way. And don't worry so much about what's happening now or what will happen in the future. I'm sure you'll get used to it all eventually."

Kate just smiled warmly at the Professor in response. Fry suddenly stepped in and spoke up.

"Hey Professor, I was wondering. Is there a way Kate could get a job here with us? Having an extra pair of hands around could do some good for the company."

The Professor pondered over that idea for a moment.

"Hmm, well I suppose it could be possible to find a job position for her here. But first I want to talk to her and get to know more about her before I agree to it. If that's alright with you Miss Kate."

Kate's eyes grew a bit once she realized what he wa talking about.

"Ya mean, you want me to tell you about my past?"

"Well yes of course. It's essential for us to know a bit of your background history if you want a job here. Plus I'm rather interested to know how you became a robot."

Kate looked down at the table sadly when she realized that if she told him her story that he and everyone might not like her once they knew the monstrous thing she did back then.

"Professor Farnsworth, I get that you want to know my background history and stuff, but I don't know if I can tell you and everyone else how I came to be this way."

The Professor thought for a moment about her answer.

"And what reason do you have to not tell us?"

"Because I did something after I got turn into a robot. Something horrible that I'm not really proud of and can probably never forgive myself for. And I'm scared that if I tell all of you that you'll think differently about me and kick me to the curb in a heartbeat. But like I said, what I did was something I'm not proud of in any way."

The Professor thought for a moment before speaking again with a stern parental look that her own parental guardians would give her sometimes.

"Now look here young lady. I'm not the sort of individual who would throw someone like you out into the streets just because of something horrible they did in the past. Plus you said so yourself that you're not proud of doing it, and as far as I'm concerned you don't look like the sort of young spirit who would do something wrong for no good reason. And if you're afraid of what we'll of you once you've told us I would suggest throwing that ridiculous fear in the gutter cause I guarantee that no matter what you did I'm sure it won't change how we all think of you. You have nothing to be scared of."

Everyone but Bender, who was downing yet another beer, nodded in agreement once he finished speaking. Kate thought for a moment about what the Professor said and realized he was right. Just because she did something horrible doesn't mean everyone will hate her for it. Kate took a deep breath before giving them her answer.

"Well, if you guys really do want to know about it, then I guess I'll start there then. But know that my story isn't a very cheerful one. It'll be full of fear, anger, heartache, and most of all regret."

Soon everyone was sitting with patient and eagered looks as they waited to hear Kate start her story.

"I've never really been much of a story teller, but I guess I'll do my best to tell it all and maybe even make it sound interesting for all of you. My name is Katherine Collins and my story begins in Phoenix Arizona in the year 2014, on a warm summer day much like this..."


	3. Chapter 3: The Devil's Problem

Chapter 3: The Devil's Problem

Normal Prov:

Meanwhile under an abandoned amusement park in New Jersey, there was a dark and firefilled place known fearfully by many robot as Robot Hell. It was a never ending nightmare of pain and despair where robots who had sinned were sent to be given their much deserved eternal damnation. Somewhere within the depths of this hellhole was none other than the infamous Robot Devil, perched on top of his throne of doom wearing a look of both depression and boredom laced in his devilish features. Normally all the pitiful robot screams of agony and fear filling the air around him would of been enough to keep him satisfied for ages to come. Unfortunately though, he just didn't seem to be enjoying anything at that moment. Heck, he wasn't even in the mood to play his fiddle and strike up his demonic band. It made his minions worry a bit for their dark and firey master since this was sort of the first time they ever saw him like this. Eventually after sitting there sulking for what seemed like ages, Beelzebot decided to break the silence by filling it with his own miserable tone.

"Ugh! What the hell is wrong with me today?! I should be enjoying the sounds of robot sinners being tortured and killed or even playing my fiddle to darken the air a bit more! But instead I'm sitting here like a ridiculous numbskull that can't seem to find anything better to do with himself! And all because I can't shake the feeling like I'm missing something!"

Just as he was ranting one of his demonic minions tried to offer him a tea cup filled of fire. He immediately slapped it out of it's hand at the meer sight of it.

"Oh get that out of my sight! I don't want a soothing cup of fire! I want a solution to my problem. I must find whats causing me to feel like this unless I desire to go stir crazy from it all. But that's just it. What is it? What could I possibly be missing in my eternal, carefree life? I have Robot Hell and it's levels of torment, my minions, this throne and my office, a kickass band and the souls of robotic sinners I can torment whenever or however I want. If I have all of those then what else could I possilbe want or need?"

He kept pondering over it silently to himself as he got up and walked to his office. As he walked passed a group of minions throwing sinners into lava, the gears in his head (no pun intended) kept turning as he tried hard to figure out what he was desiring. But for the life of him, he just couldn't come up with anything no matter how hard he thought to the point that it was infuriating enough to make him want to rip his own horns off. Soon he made it to his office and was soon comfortable in his spinning chair. As he sat there for a few moments he decided to check out the Internet to see what was going on in the world above and to see if he could find the solution to his confusing and seemingly impossible to solve problem. As he read the New New York Online NewsPage he came across a news article that caught his eye.

"Super Great Grandson of Christopher Lloyd marries Super Great Granddaughter of Taylor Swift in San Diego, California."

The article had a picture of them both kissing after saying their vows. The sight was a bit nauseating for his evil taste to say the least. But then a strange thought suddenly popped into his head, and it was one he never thought of before. Was the weird feeling he was having perhaps...loneliness? He leaned back in his office chair and propped his feet up on the desk as he turned his hand into a pipe and lit it with his other hand. As he casually smoked he thought long and hard on the feeling he had. Loneliness? Him? Lonely? How could he be? He never really felt or even thought about it before. The idea seemed so ridiculous that he almost laughed at it. Why would he of all bot's be wanting a female companion? And besides, he was _The_ Robot Devil for God's sake. What rational fembot would want to marry him anyway? Heck, the idea of him ever getting even one date would probably never happen. But if it meant making the wreched feeling in his chest plate go away then maybe it wouldn't hurt to try. After all it's not like every girl he would try and woo would say no right off the bat. He was probably just nervous about his undesirable reputation preceding him. Of course he wouldn't really have a problem with the whole wooing part being the sly and charming demonbot he was. The only problem would be finding a lady willing enough to give him a chance.

"If I'm to find the right girl to marry then I'll have to play my cards just right. The one I intend to marry has to be willing to marry me. She'd have to be pretty as well. Of course I may be thinking too far ahead on this whole marriage thing. Maybe just have her agree to be _engaged_ to me would be easier. It would give us time to get to properly know each other. If we're going to get married then I'll want to know just who exactly I'm hitching my star to. Plus I'm sure she'll be even more willing to being engaged than to just up and marry a complete stranger. But just where would I start to even look for the right one?"

As he thought of a place where he would begin his search, he saw a small figure of New New York's Statue of Liberty on top of one of his filing cabinets.

"Hmmmm. Perhaps starting my search in New New York would help. New New York is chalked full of eligible fembots to choose from. Finding the perfect one among the lot would be a simpe walk in Central Park. And when I find her and win her heart nothing will stand in my way of making her mine for all eternity! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Soon he was looking up the bus schedules on his PC to pick the right day to take a trip to New New York. Luckily for him there was a bus scheduled to stop by where he lived tomorrow at 12:00 noon. All he had to do was make sure to catch it at that time. Oh, and he would have to clear his schedule for tormenting sinners tomorrow as well. He needed as much time as possible to find his better half.

"Doug, clear my schedule for tomorrow. I'm going to be making a bus trip to New New York to take care of some...personal business."

After paging Doug he got up from his chair and walked over to the window to stare at the tormented sinners while still smoking his hand pipe. He thought about what he wanted his future bride to look like and what kind of personality he would want to look for in her. He hoped she would be a nice, thin looking model at least. He was never the one for well built girls like some bots perfered. He was always more drawn toward fembots with less brass and more curves to them, like how human women looked. But when it really all came down to it, what he truely wanted was a fembot that would like him instead of fear him for his pasted doings or what he was. He wanted a fembot that wouldn't care at all what he did for a living or how terrifying he looked. And most importantly, he wanted a fembot that was programmed with a mind, heart, and soul so unquie and special that it would be worth more than all the riches in the universe to him. He just hoped he could even find one like that tomorrow in New New York. Little did he know that the very girl he was thinking of was waiting for him in New New York, with no clue at all about what was coming to her.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to the Crew!

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Crew!

"...And well, that's my story. And now I'm forever cursed with a metallic body, stuck here in the future with no job, home, friends, or family, and have no idea how this will all turn out. I'm pretty much up some weird ass creek without a paddle and scared shitless at this point."

Kate leaned back in the chair she was sitting in and hugged herself in hopes that it would make her feel better. After she finished her story Labarbra came over to her and gave her a comforting hug.

"Aw, ya poor girl, having been put through all that."

Amy and Leela gave Kate a sympathetic look as they nodded their heads in agreement. The Professor spoke up after pondering a bit about Kate's story.

"Well Kate, from what I've gather from your story, you're just as innocent as I predicted you'd be. And if you're still interested, how would you like to work here as a delivery girl? It's got a decent enough pay and you'd might find it exciting to travel to other planets just to deliver things like packages and letters."

Kate smiled warmly at his generous offer.

"Well, if you really want me to join after telling you everything, then I guess I'll take it. But if I'm going to be working here where will I be staying? I don't exactly have any cash for a motel at the moment.

" That's when Bender bursted in.

"Oh oh, I know! You can stay with me and Fry until you can get your own apartment! We got plenty of room at our place!" Fry jumped up with a shocked look at the idea.

"What?! Heck no! Bender, she's a girl and we're two slobbish guys! It wouldn't really work out!"

Bender gave him a crossed look.

"Aw come on Fry, what could possibly go wrong?! It's not like she's a four year who needs constant supervision! She's 19 for crap's sake!"

Fry just scoffed at him.

"Yeah, 19 and probably will give me hell about my hygiene like most girls do! Plus as much as I like her she might not even wanna stay with us! Right Kate?"

Bender gave Fry and death glare and crossed her arms.

"Since when are you the one that speaks for her?! She's perfectly capable of making her own decisions without a meatbag like you talking for her! And if ya have a problem with that then you can bite my shiny metal ass!"

Kate just stood there and listened to the man and robot argue with one another while being unable to give an answer to such an offer. Plus she wasn't exactly sure it was a good idea to stay with two guys she just met. Especially when one of them admitted they have a hygiene problem.

"She's not staying with you numb skulls! Besides, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to stay with two guys she has no clue about." Said Leela sternly.

 _"Ya took the words right out of my mouth sister."_ Kate thought humorously.

"She's going to stay with me at my place. I have plenty of room for another person and it might be nice to have a roommate. That is, if you're interested."

Kate thought about Leela's offer for a moment.

"Well, that depends. Do ya have any important rules I should know about?"

"Only a few. Since you're my roommate you have to at least first make sure it's ok with me to bring friends over before hand and I expect you to keep your nose clean with the law. And I do expect you to pitch in with the monthly rent since we're both staying in the same place together. Besides those things you can do pretty much do what ya want as long as it's not illegal. Understand?"

Leela then held her hand out to Kate. Kate thought about it all for a bit before she turned to Leela.

"Leela, you make a pretty decent offer. It's a deal."

With that Kate took her hand and shook it.

"Excellent! Now that we have that taken care of, we should get you suited for your new Career Chip. Luckily for me I ended up finding one in one of the drawers of my laboratory work desk while working on a experiment just two weeks ago. I think I put away somewhere for safe keeping. Leela, get the chip detachment tool ready while I go look for it."

Professor Farnsworth got up and began to make his way to his lab while Leela ran to the ship. Kate on the other hand was a bit confused by the chip idea.

"Uh Bender? Whats a Career Chip?"

Bender turned and looked at Kate while smoking a cigar.

"A what? Oh yeah! Career Chip. It's nothing too fancy really. Just a special I.D chip they stick in your hand that tells someone what you're good at and what job ya have. It's kind of a thing ya have to have in order to be hired by anybody. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Well actually I...OW!"

Fry tried to say something but was elbowed in the arm harshly by Bender. Just then the Professor came back with the chip he was talking about.

"Good news everyone! I found the chip. Now Kate can be apart of our little crew. We just need the chip detachment tool and we can get you all squared away. Where's Leela with it anyway?"

"Here I am Professor! And here's the tool for the job."

As Kate turned to look at Leela and said tool, her eyes shot wide opened and her robotic heart felt like it stopped when she saw that it had the one thing she feared the most, especially at the doctors office...a needle.

"KEEP THAT FUCKING THING AWAY FROM ME!"

Kate then jumped out of the chair she was in with lightning speed and began to back away from Leela with fear in her eyes.

"Aw come on, not you too! Fry did the same thing to me the first time we met. Ya got to have this done Kate. It's the only way you can work here."

Kate began to shake a bit while looking at the tool.

"I know I need the chip Leela! But I have a really bad needle phobia! I've had it my whole life and it was only made worse when I had to get vaccinated in middle school once! Four shots, two in each arm, in one day Leela! ONE DAY! I was so worked up and in pain that my mom had to come pick me up and drop me off at my dad's motel room until her shift at work was done! And one of them was a chicken pox shot that didn't do shit for me since I ended up getting it anyway! Since that point on I've been super afraid of them!"

Kate shut her eyes to try and not look at the tool to help her calm down a bit. Unfortunately it didn't help she still shook where she stood. Bender saw her distressed attitude and couldn't help but feel bad a bit. He then got an idea that might work to help her a bit if she cooperated with him. He then crushed out his cigar, got up, and walked calmly over to Kate.

"Look Kate, I get you've got this bad fear of needles and stuff, and I really don't blame ya. I too got my own set of fears ta deal with in my life. But if it helps maybe I can make this situation less scary for ya."

Kate fearful expression softened a bit at that.

"Really? How? I'm willing to try anything at this point. Just as long as I can get this over with."

Bender then grabbed one of the empty chairs from the table.

"Ok Kate, first ya gotta sit down right here in this chair for me."

She hesitated for a moment before slowly walking over and taking a seat in the chair he pulled over. Once she was seated he then grabbed another chair and sat right nexted to her.

"Ok, now grab hold of my hand."

"Bender I don't get how..."

"Will ya just do it?"

Without another word she slowly took ahold of his metal hand.

"Good, Leela, you can come over here now."

Leela made her way over to them while getting the chip ready. This however made Kate shake a bit as she knew what was to come.

"It's ok Kate. Just give her your hand and let her put your chip in. While she does that you can hold onto my hand and squeeze it till it falls off if ya want to. Though I highly doubt ya can with those tiny hands of yours. Mine were built to bend girders so they're built with some pretty strong material. Of course they're also good for other things besides bending. If ya know what I mean."

He said the last part in a joking manner that made Kate laugh a bit to where she didn't even realize she had just given her hand to Leela before it was too late. Kate soon felt a sharp pain in her hand as she quietly screamed and squeezed Bender's hand. While she felt pain she thought it was sweet of Bender to give her his hand to help ease her through it all. And in truth it really did help a bit. With all the squeezing she was doing it made the pain a lot more easier to take. The pain soon subsided once Leela took the tool's needle out of her.

"There, you're all set to begin your new job. Make sure you never remove that chip from your hand. It's a law for everyone must have one of these and if you do want to remove it you have to get it approved by a Job Giver to do so. If it ever does get removed by you or someone else without it the chip will immediately send a signal to let the authorities know about it and they'll arrest you for being a Job Deserter. So you have to promise me you'll never take it out no matter what."

Kate let go of Bender's hand and took a good look at the fresh mark she got where the chip was stuck into her left hand. It was a bit hard for her to believe that even though she was no longer a human that this new body of hers could even feel pain. She figured it had something to do with the blood Lovecraft took from her old one before she was as would like to think "reborn" into the metal form her soul was in. She then looked up at Leela.

"Alright, I promise never to take this out. No matter what."

She then got up from her chair while rubbing the sore feeling mark on her hand while Bender put a hand on her shoulder.

"See? What did I tell ya? Squeezing makes pain way more bearable. Although for that mark ya got I would recommend some transmission fluid and a metal scrap patch. If ya want I can do that for ya."

She looked up at Bender with a look of gratefulness in her glowing green eyes.

"Well, I guess that would be nice. Will it hurt though? Getting the patch melted on I mean?"

She then took on a nervous look that Bender quickly took notice.

"Naw, not really. It'll mostly just tingle and feel warm. But it's worth it in the end once it's been put on. Come on, I'll take ya to the lab to get it done with." He then gestured her to follow as he made his way to the lab door.

"Bender! Don't forget that you and Fry still need to take all that science junk to the storage units! I still expect it to be done by the end of today so hurry and fix your friend!" Shouted Hermes from the kitchen table.

"Also take Kate with you! I'm sure she'll want to see the sites and whatnot after being cooped up in a giant freezer for God knows how long!" Yelled the Professor while looking through a microscope.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry! We'll get it done! Just let me help her and I'll get back to it!" Bender retorted while leaving the room with Kate in tow.

Leela and Fry went over to the Professor once they left.

"Professor, do you think it's wise to just let both me and Bender take her into the streets of New New York so soon? I mean I like Kate and all, but what if she wanders off and gets lost with us? Plus I don't really feel like babysitting some girl from the SouthWest. I'm more suitable for just delivering packages and letters than taking care of a human turned robot."

Professor Farnsworth turned around to face Fry with a sterned and disappointed look on his old face.

"Now Fry, is that anyway to think about our new crew member? She may be no longer human and has no idea about this timeline or New New York, but I wouldn't say she wouldn't really be able to fend for herself. And babysitting her? She's 19 Fry. Besides, this is just a "show her the sites" kind of trip. You can show her all the marvelous things New New York has to offer. And with Bender he can help teach her about how the life of robots work to better help her adjust to her new form. Plus it wasn't so ago when you first woke up here and were just as clueless about this world as she is. If a 20th century person like you can learn to live so well in a world like this, then I believe she can learn as well. Also she's pretty much from the same time you're from. Since she's from 2014 then you could ask her about what life was like in her time while you were frozen. Doesn't that sound like something you'd be interested in hearing?"

Fry had to admit, the Professor did have a good point there. Plus Fry was probably just being overly cautious about their new crew memeber. Maybe he could gain something positive from it all if he spent some time with her.

"Alright Professor, I'll take her to see the sites. But if she gets lost or hurt it better not get pinned on me." Just then Bender and Kate came back from the lab.

"Hey Fry, the patching is all done. Let's get that junk towed to the Storage and get this site seeing on the road."

Bender started making his way down to the basement while leaving Kate with the others. She turned to face them all with a shy expression. "Uh, look, I just wanna say thanks for all of the things you've done for me so far. I didn't really think anybody would be this kind to me when I woke up. I thought once I told anyone my story that they would turn their noses up at me and not give me so much as a sideways glance. And I promise to work hard and do my very best to help here no matter what may come my way in this job."

Just then Fry came up to Kate with a happy look on his face.

"Hey Kate, I wanna let you know that I plan to help you learn to deal with all of this and show you just how amazing the future can be. Just stick with me and Bender and the others and I promise you'll find that this time isn't as horrible as ya might think."

He then smiled at her placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with an understanding gleam in her robotic eyes.

"Thanks Fry, I'm glad we're on the same page with all of this. And I'm glad you and Bender were the first ones I woke up to."

She then suddenly hugged him to show her appreciation for everything he and the crew had done for her so far. The hug shocked Fry a bit but soon he hugged her back once he got over it. She then pulled away to look up at him.

"Well, now that we're all good, what do ya say I help you and Bender with that junk you keep talking about. Besides, I need to check out the other stuff in that room I was in anyway."

Fry just nodded as he lead the way to the basement to continue with the moving. As Kate followed him she felt something inside her she hadn't felt since she woke up. It was joy. The kind of joy she used to feel with her friends and loved ones whenever she was around them. The kind she thought she'd never feel again. But then she remembered something she would sometimes hear others say to her a lot as a kid.

 _"A person's life is a lot like a long hallway of doors. Where one door closes on them another would open. And they can never really tell where that door will lead them to. They just have to have faith and take the chance to walk right through it. And with luck they might find something they were looking for."_

And for Kate, The Planet Express Crew was a door she was happy to have walked through.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to New New York!

Chapter 5: Welcome to New New York!

Normal Pov:

Pretty soon all of the Professor's junk was loaded and Fry and Bender were getting ready to shove off while Kate looked all around the area in awe. Their trip to the storage unit and their tour hadn't even started yet and already Kate saw just how different the future was from her own time. There were people, aliens, and even many different kinds of robots walking about as if it was just another regular day to them. When she looked up she saw hovervehicles and space ships of all shapes and sizes flying around above her and the other beings flying around in them. The sight of it all made her smile harder than she did on her first trip to Disneyland when she was 12. Fry took notice of her joyful expression and laughed quietly to himself. Bender took notice of his laughing while drinking a beer and gave him a confused look.

"What's with the laughing Fry? Did a drunk dude walk into a lamppost or something?"

Fry looked at Bender with an amused smile.

"Nah, I was just looking at how excited Kate looks right now. We haven't even taken off yet and already she looks dazzled from just looking around the building. I think she's really gonna like it here in New New York."

Bender took a look over at Kate and couldn't help but be a bit amused himself. To him she looked like an excited kid in the world's largest candy store. Bender poured the rest of his beer into his robotic mouth and threw the bottle in the trash before walking over to where she was while Fry got the truck started. Bender stood right nexted to her as she continued to stare at her surroundings and not noticing he was there. Bender then put a hand on her shoulder that caused her to snap out of awed state and look at him.

"So Kate, like what ya see so far?"

Kate just laughed a bit before answering.

"You kidding me? I don't just like it, I love it! I can't wait to see what the rest of the city looks like."

Bender laughed and gave her a pat on her back.

"Well then what are we waiting for kid? Let's get this show on the road!"

He started walking to the now running truck with Kate right behind him. They soon were in the truck with Fry who was in the driver's seat while Kate sat in the window seat with Bender right in the middle. Kate had an excited look as the hovertruck started to take off into the sky. As a kid she had always dreamed of what it would be like to ride in a hovercraft like the way Doc Brown and Marty Mcfly had in the second BTTF movie she used to watch with her family. And now that she was actually doing it she couldn't help but laugh with joy knowing she was now living what used to be just a childish dream in her mind and heart. Although if she really had to be honest with herself, everything she had been through since waking up was what she had either dreamed of as a kid or had seen in a movie of TV show. The hovertruck made her think of BTTF, Zoidberg and Leela were like some of the aliens she had seen in movies and shows like MIB,Titan A.E, and Falling Skies, and Bender sort of made her think of Johnny5 from the Short Circuit movies, only a lot more crude and ridden with the smell of cigars and Vodka. But still, when it all came down to it Bender was a pretty decent robot. Even though he was the first and only robot she knew here. Pretty soon they were flying through the crowds of many different kinds of hovervehicles and space ships. Not only that, but they also passed some giant glass tubes that had people, aliens, and robots zooming around in them that made Kate beyond surprised and curious.

"Hey Bender, where do all those tubes go to?"

"Ya mean those big glass ones? All over the city really. They're designed to take you wherever ya wanna go to in New New York. All ya have to do it tell it where your heading to and WHOOSH! It sucks ya up and shoots ya to it before you can even blink. Plus it's way better than taking a bus or cab."

"Can we do that? I'd love to personally see how it works."

"Tell ya what kid. After this storage run and tour I'll have Fry take the truck back by himself while we use the tubes as our ride home. Does that sound good to you?"

"It sounds better than good! It's awesomesauce!"

"Awesome what?" Asked Fry suddenly in confusion while driving.

"Ya know, awesomesauce. It's like awesome but in a sauce like form that goes great with anything."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Where did you even hear that?"

"The Internet. Along with 360 No Scope, 420 blazin', Speed is Key, and my personal favorite,..."

Kate then stuck her head out the window for the last part and screamed as loud as she could.

"YOLO BITCHES!"

When she finished she stuck her head back in and turned to a laughing Bender and a confused looking Fry. Bender put an arm around her as he kept laughing.

"Hahahahaha! You know what, you're alright kid. And here I was thinking you didn't have a scene of humor."

Fry just rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Well if ya ask me her humor sounds weird and insane to me."

That's when Kate retorted back to him dramatically.

"Yes, but in all the best ways imaginable my good man!"

That of course in turn made Bender laugh even harder.

"All the best ways...Oh you're killing me kid!"

"Oh really? Well if ya think that's good just wait until I start cracking blonde and yo mama jokes. Those are what will really bust your gut."

Pretty soon Bender, Kate, and even Fry who started laughing at some of her jokes had each somehow gotten into telling different kinds of blonde, yo mama, and even racial jokes to one another. As they neared the storage place Kate was telling a blonde joke her foster mom once told her.

"Ok, so there were these two blondes walking in the woods when one of them came apon a set of tracks. The first blonde said "Hey look rabbit tracks.", then the other blonde said "No they're deer tracks". And they were still arguing when the train hit them."

Bender and Fry blew up in a fit of uncontrollably laughter when she had finished.

"Wow Kate! I had no idea you knew jokes like that!" Said Fry as he tried to calm his laughing fit.

"Well when ya hang out on the Internet a lot and have a foster and birth family like mine, ya manage to pick up a trick or two from either one of them. Also the sound of other people's laughter is music to my ears even though I now don't really have any."

As she finished speaking the truck had finally made it to their destination and slowly touched down to the ground.

"Well, here we are. Let's get this stuff unloaded." Said Fry as he got out of the truck followed by Kate and the Bender.

As they began moving the junk into the space they rented, Fry started to ask her questions about what 2014 was like. She of course gladly answered his questions as best as she could.

"So Kate, you said you're 19 right?" Asked Bender while placing a box nexted to the one she just put down.

"Uh yeah, last I checked. Of course I could be older since I was frozen for so long."

"So if you were 19 in 2014, that must mean you were born in 1995."

"Pretty much."

Fry spat out some water he was drinking in surprised shock when he heard Bender and Kate say that.

"1995?! That means you were only 4 or 5 when I was frozen! Holy cow!"

Kate was a bit confused until she remembered what he told her down in the basement.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. You said you accidentally froze yourself right? What day did it happen again?"

"On New Years Eve, 1999. Just as the clock struck midnight."

"Heh, that must of been some New Years for you then."

"You have no idea."

He and Kate each exchanged looks of amusement and understanding after that last sentence. Pretty soon the unit was full and Fry was signing some documents while Bender talked about where they should go first.

"So Kate, where would ya like to go first? The mall? The park? A great bar I know of in Manhattan?"

Bender and Kate were soon interrupted by a strange growling sound.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Bender as he looked around for the source of where the sound was coming from.

Soon the growling sound was heard again, causing both Kate and Bender to look at her stomach.

"Why the hell is your stomach plating making that sound? Are your circuits frying or something?"

Kate laughed at how little Bender knew about how she and humans worked.

"No Bender, my circuits aren't frying, I'm just hungry is all."

Bender's eyes widened a bit by her answer.

"Hungry? Robots don't get hungry. In fact we don't need much of anything except maybe some oil now and then. Expect for me cause alcohol is what I need to keep my power cells charged. Speaking of which..."

He then pulled out a beer bottle, opened it, and poured some of it into his robotic mouth. He then held what was left of it out to Kate.

"Wanna swig?"

Kate's face sort of cringed a bit at the offer.

"Uh, no thanks. Also since I'm 19 I'm pretty sure it's not legal for me to do so just yet. And even if I was at the right age I wouldn't ever want to start drinking it. Plus I've seen what it does to people if they have too much."

"Ugh! Fine, I'll take ya to get some crummy mineral oil then."

"Actually, I feel like I want pizza really."

"Pizza? You mean you want human food?"

"Well yeah. It's pretty much what I used to consume as a human. Plus I think the guy who made my robotic body designed it to run on human food. It's kind of like how you told me alcohol keeps your power cells charged. Btw, what happens if you don't drink alcohol for a while? Do you power down or something?"

"Nah, I don't power down really. I just end up getting all drunk like humans do when they drink too much. For me it's kind of the opposite though when I don't drink enough of it."

"So you're saying that drinking keeps you sober? No offense but whoever designed you must of been crazy to come up with that feature."

"Yeah I guess so. But who cares really? If ya ask me it's a hell of a lot better than drinking that crappy mineral oil other bots drink."

He then started walking toward the entrance of the storage to leave but stopped short to look back at Kate.

"Hey, ya coming or what? There's a pizza parlor right across from here. You still want that pizza right?"

Kate perked up a bit and nodded as she started to follow him.

"Hey guys, wait for me! Don't start without me!" Said Fry as he finished writing and taking off after them.

* * *

Soon they were sitting down on a bench a few blocks away from the Storage Place and the pizza parlor with full human and robot stomachs of pizza, Slurm, and in Bender's case a barrel ton of booze.

"Aw man, that Hawaiian Style really hit the spot. I felt like I hadn't eaten in about week. And thanks for paying for me this time guys. I promise I'll make it up to ya eventually."

"Shut up baby we know it. Now what do ya say we get this tour on before that storage place closes and Fry here looses his ride home?"

"I say what took ya so long to ask?"

They then got up and started on their way into the town to see what wonders it had to offer. Kate was amazed by everything she saw. All the robots that they passed seemed to each have their own special designs, genders, occupations, and personalities that made each of them special and unique. Aliens of all species seemed to interact with human beings like it was just any other day on Earth. And the technology and buildings were so grand looking that it actually and unbelievably made Kate happy to have been transformed and frozen.

"Wow, this is has got to be the most amazing place I have ever seen! Everyone and everything is like a childhood dream come true for me!"

Fry laughed a bit at her comment.

"Yeah it pretty much is. When I first came to I saw a door that made me think of Star Trek."

"And how did that turn out for ya?"

"Not as awesome as it should of been sadly. I ended up with it smashing into my face painfully while walking through it."

"Dude, I've heard of don't let the door hit ya where the good Lord split ya, but that just sounds totally messed up right there."

Bender then decided to butt in.

"Hey! I know where we should go first! Let's go check out The Head Museum!"

Kate gave Bender a WTF stare.

"The what Museum?"

"The Head Museum. It has the heads of famous people on display and you can go in there and talk to them. Me and Bender have been to it a few times."

"Yeah, and ya might see someone ya like in it, like Dick Van Dyke or Eddie Murphy."

Kate had already perked up a bit at the talking part.

"So you mean we can talk to heads of famous celebrities and musicians? Do they have Rascal Flatts and Fall out Boy?"

"Rascal Flatts yes, Fall out Boy no. They were frozen like you and Fry were when we visited the dumbass lab he woke up in a while back. They're not supposed to wake up for another year or two for some special event I think. But they have other ones like Selena Gomez, Norman Reedus, John Wayne."

Kate then grabbed Bender's shoulders and made her look at her now overly joyful expression.

"Did you say John Wayne?! Then what the hacking heck are we waiting for let's go!"

She then grabbed Bender's hand and started running as fast as she could with Fry falling right behind them as best as he could. She soon stopped after running down five blocks when she caught sight of a building with a sign that said "Welcome to the Head Museum". She stared at it for a moment in awe as she thought of what talking to her and her dad's favorite western actor would be like.

"So, this is The Head Museum huh? Are the heads in there the real deal or just robotic replicas?"

"Oh there real alright. And they're inside of jars filled with a liquid that keeps them alive and stops them from aging like normal meatbags do. I for one find it both fascinating and down right disturbing."

"Well then, since you're such an expert on heads, then lead the way oh great headbot!"

"Hmm, headbot huh? I like the sound of that. Very well then, shall we my good madame?"

Bender then held his arm out to Kate for her to hold.

"*giggles* Why thank you kind sir. You truely are a gentleman."

She then took hold of his arm as they walked up the stairs of the building. Mean while Fry, who was watching them the whole time after catching up, couldn't help but smile at how Bender made Kate laugh as he followed them up the stairs. Soon Kate and Bender opened the fronts doors and walked in to find many different assortments of jarred human heads on display. The very sight of it all had Kate at a lost for words at how unbelievably it was to see something like this as she let go of Bender's arm to get a better look at it all. As Kate looked around in awe she ended up bumping into something hard and turning to find a face she was very familiar with from TV.

"Welcome to the Head Museum. I'm Leonard Nimoy's head, also known as Spock from the television show Star Trek. And who might you be?"

Kate just stared in surprised shock at Leonard Nimoy's head but soon snapped back into reality at his question.

"What? Oh right, my name. Uh, my name is Katherine Collins sir. Wow, I gotta say that it's an absolute honor to be speaking with you Mr. Nimoy."

"Hahaha, well the pleasure is all mine Miss Collins. I'm surprised someone as young looking as you would even still know me. Especially since you're a robot."

"Well actually I'm not really a robot. I'm actually a human being that was turned into a bot in the year 2014."

"2014 you say? My then you certainly are a bit far from home now aren't you."

"Yeah, but it's fine really. So far I've found this time to be way better than I had thought."

"Well, I'm glad you seem to be rather content with living in this timeline."

"Well, it's more like I'm still getting used to it really, but yeah, I guess I'm alright with it. Hey, do ya think maybe you can help me with something?"

"But of course. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I'm trying to find someone here that I've liked since I was real little. Do you know where the head of John Wayne might be?"

"As a matter a fact I do. Just down the west hall and make a left, ya can't miss it."

"Thank you Mr. Nimoy, you've been a great help. Also it was really awesome to meet you."

"It was my pleasure Miss Collins. I hope you enjoy your visit here with us."

Kate nodded in agreement before walking towards the west hall with Bender and Fry following her as they both exchanged amused expressions. She soon made to where she wanted to go and gasped with joy when she caught sight of what she was looking for. There in the middle of a room with shelves full of other heads was none other than the head of John Wayne himself in all of his country glory. She felt like screaming like the world's most excited Fangirl in history, but knew better and did her best to keep herself proper and composed. The last thing she wanted was to look like a total freak in front of the actor she grew to love as a kid. _"Wow, I can't believe it! It's John Wayne! I can't believe I'm gonna actually talk to him!"_ She thought as she slowly approached his head. As she came closer the actor soon took notice and turned to her with a smile.

"Well howdy there little lady. What brings you here today?"

Kate almost died from excitement when he spoke to her. She was a bit nervous at first to answer him but she managed to swallow it and did her best to answer him.

"Uh, hello Mr. Wayne. My name is Katherine Collins, and I've been a huge fan of yours since I was real little. It's a huge honor to actually be talking to you right now sir. You're like a total cowboy acting legend."

"Ah, so you're a fan of my work huh? Well it's nice to meet someone who appreciates my talent after being cooped up here for so long."

"Oh you have no idea. I especially loved what you did in both True Grit and Hatari. And not only that, but you did a lot of film work back in Arizona where I used to live. When I found that out I was even more proud to have been born there than I ever did knowing that some of your works were made there."

"So you're from Arizona ya say. Tell me, how are things there now a days? It's been a long while since this noggin of mine has moved from here so ya kind of miss out on what happens in the outside of here."

"Well, I don't really know what it's like there myself right now Mr. Wayne. I kind of just got out of a frozen state a while ago and now I'm here talking to you who me and dad shared a common liking for and..."

She then stopped at the mention of her dad and felt a shooting pain go through her heart that caused her to put her hands to her chest as her face took on a sad expression. John Wayne took notice of this and became a bit confused by her sudden mood change.

"Everything alright with you miss? You look like you just suddenly lost a dear friend of yours."

"*sighs* Well I sort of did. Thanks to that stupid freezing capsule I fell into a long time ago I ended up losing everyone and thing I ever knew including my dad. He's the one person I miss the most out of everyone I ever knew back then. To me he was more than just a loving dad. He was like a friend that you can never forget no matter how hard you try. I understood him and he understood me. We shared the same interests and loved eachother no matter who we were or what we did. And even after the State took me away from my family he still somehow managed to be there for me even if it was when he visited me or waved at me outside my foster home from a distance when he walked by. It was his way of saying we may be apart but I'll always be here for you. Even in the darkest of times."

Kate wiped away a tear that had escaped after she had spoken as another wave of sadness flooded into the very core of her heart. John Wayne smiled at how much love she still had for her deceased father and how much it showed through her as she told him about it.

"Well, he may be gone from this world, but there is one place I know where he'll never leave ya for sure."

"And where is that?"

"Where your hands are at of course. Where else do you and others keep the ones you love the most?"

She looked down and finally realized what he meant. He was in her heart.

"As long as ya never truely forget him he'll always be with ya in some way, shape or form. Heck, even you just remembering how you both share a liking for me is enough to know that he's still with ya. And I'm sure he misses you just as much as you miss him."

She smiled a bit knowing he was right. Just because he wasn't with her physically doesn't mean he wasn't still here for her in some sort of way. For all she knew he could be right next to her in unseen spirit watching her talk to John Wayne and letting his fatherly love shine through her in some way. It made her feel a bit better just thinking about it.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne, you really have a way with words."

She then suddenly remembered Bender and Fry and turned to make sure if they were still with her only to find they weren't there anymore.

"Oh no, I just remembered that Fry and Bender were with me and now they're gone."

"Ya mean that shiny bot and red headed fella? I saw them head back towards the entrance while we were talking just a few minutes ago."

"Ya did? Maybe that means they're just waiting for me. I guess I should be going anyway, they're giving me a small tour of New New York and I don't wanna keep them waiting."

John Wayne nodded to her as she turned to leave. But before she left the room she stopped and looked back and smiled warmly at him.

"And thanks for telling me all of that stuff about my dad. It's good to know you have a heart despite being just a fat old head in a jar."

John Wayne just laughed at her statement.

"Well, come see a fat old head sometime!"

"You can count on it. See ya around, Johnny Boy!"

She then ran out of the room to find her friends, leaving John Wayne's head smiling in thought.

* * *

When Kate made it back to the entrance she found Fry and Bender talking to the heads of Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

Fry and Bender turned to her when they heard her voice.

"Oh, hey Kate. Sorry if we didn't stick around with you and John Wayne. We thought you'd like some privacy with him so we came back to wait for you and talk to some of the heads here."

"Speaking of which, care to say hello to Taylor and Selena here? They're both talented singers. And Taylor here used to sing country before switching over to pop." Said Bender while he had his arms around both Swift's and Gomez's jar.

Kate just rolled her eyes humorously at him.

"I know that Bender. They were very popular in my time. And it's an honor to meet you both."

"Same here."

"Totally."

"And now that I've gotten to talk to John Wayne, is there anything else in New New York that you guys think I would be interested in seeing?"

Just then the head of Selena Gomez spoke up.

"Why don't you visit the Galaxy Glam Club near New Broadway? I sometimes perform there whenever I feel like spitting a few bars."

"Uh, thanks for the info Miss Gomez but I was thinking something more exciting."

Fry's face lit up when he heard Kate say that.

"Something more exciting than a dance club huh? I know just the thing."

He then suddenly took Kate's hand and ran out the door with her.

"Hey, wait for me you too!"

Before he left he put a phone number by Taylor Swift's head.

"Call me whenever ya need the Love Machine baby."

He then ran out the door after his friends to God knows where Fry was taking Kate. Soon Bender had managed to catch up with Kate and Fry to find him standing outside a fence while Kate was on the other of it riding...a Tyrannosaurus Rex?!

"Whoooohoooo! Bow down to me nature! For I am Kate the Great, queen of Jurrassic Park!"

The T-Rex roared loudly in response, causing everyone including her to cover their ears and audio receptors. Kate then looked bitterly at the gigantic reptile.

"You're lucky you're one of my favorite dinosaurs or else I would have turned you from a T-Rex into a T-Rachel for almost blowing my eardrums out."

The beast just snorted as she got off it and made her way over to Bender and Fry.

"Wow kid, I never thought you'd be bold enough to ride a fatass lizard like that." Said Bender who was a bit impressed at how unafraid she was of something bigger than her and could eat her if it wanted to in less than a nano second.

"Thanks Bender. I guess it was kind of brave of me to do something like that. Plus I kind of have a way with animals."

As she said this, the T-Rex nuzzled her head affectionately causing her to laugh a bit and pet his snout.

"Looks like I made another new friend today. I think I'm gonna call him Steeljaw."

"Cause he could probably rip you to shreds if he wanted to?"

"No, cause I heard before we got here that he ripped off the steel door of a mail truck."

She then pointed over to the mail truck that was now missing a door and a very pissed off mailman chewing out the owner of Steeljaw.

"Also it's the name of a Decepticon I know of from one of my favorite Transformer series."

"You like Transformers?" Fry asked with surprised joy.

"Yeah sort of. I'm more attracted to the Transformers Prime series which had Steven Blum voicing StarScream. That hot, creepy voice sent sweet shivers down my spine every time I heard StarScream speak."

"Sounds like you really liked him then huh?"

"Absolutely. Also I somewhat had a crush on StarScream as well because of how the red glow of his eyes always seemed to pull me in and keep me focused on them."

Bender then cut them off as he spoke up.

"Hey I don't mean to break up this who thinks who's sexy talk, but I think we should be heading back now. It's almost 5 and I think BigBoots might be waiting for Kate. Plus the Storage Place closes at 6:00 and we're like 45 to 55 minutes away from it."

"Oh yeah you're right. We should get going then."

Fry and Bender were starting to make there way back to the Storage Place when Kate suddenly stopped Bender with her voice.

"Now wait a minute Bender. Didn't you promise me that we would take the Tubes back while Fry drove the truck back himself?"

Bender thought for a minute before smacking himself in the face.

"Damn it you're right! I did promise ya didn't I? Can't we do this another time though kid? I left a beer in the truck's glove compartment and I wanna drink it as soon as possible."

"Oh no you don't! You promised me we do this when the tour was over. Besides, you drank a ton of it when ya took me to get pizza. I'm pretty sure you can survive without one for a bit longer."

Bender groaned in both annoyance and how much she was right. He probably drank 30 to 40 bottles of beer before they left. Just thinking about it made him even more miserable in knowing that there was no backing out of this one. Why did this girl have to be such a clever little minks?

"*sighs* Alright kid you win. I'll take ya to ride the Tubes like I promised." He said in miserable defeat.

"Thanks Bendy."

She then gave him an unexpected kiss on his metal cheek, causing Bender's eyes to widen and place a hand where she had kissed him. He knew this kid was nice and all but he didn't think she would up and kiss him like that after only knowing him for a few hours or so. But if that didn't hit him hard enough in the processor, the part where she even called him Bendy was even more shocking to him. He had been called a lot of things in his shiny assed existence, but Bendy was not one of them. Of course he didn't bother to ask her why she had kissed him or called him that nickname when he finally decided to speak to her.

"Uh, don't mention it kid. Now let's go find us a tube and get going before the sunsets on us. We'll see ya back at work Fry."

"Ok then, you guys have fun."

And with that Fry turned and quickly made his way back to the Storage Place, leaving Kate and Bender alone together. Bender and Kate stood in awkward silence for a few moments before Bender decided to crack the ice.

"Ahem, well uh, I guess we better start looking for a tube huh?"

"Um, yeah, I guess we should."

As they started walking down the side walk for a few minutes looking for a tube to catch, they came apon a few sketchy looking manbots who eyed Kate with a sinful lust in their optics. One bot even had the nerve to speak crudely to her.

"Hey there pretty lady. Why ya hanging out with that buster when you can be hanging with a really well built man like me?"

He then tried to grabbed for Kate only to have her slap his hand away in fear and disgust.

"No thank you sir. And I would perfer if you keep your distance from me and my friend as well."

He then chuckled darkly at her as he came closer to her, causing Kate to cower a bit at how much bigger he was.

"Aw, come on doll face, ya don't have to be that way. Besides, I'm sure I could show ya how to have a real good time."

Just as he tried to make another move to touch Kate, Bender's fist sudden went colliding into the bot's face. The next thing the bot knew, he was on the ground with a very large dent in his face and a very pissed off Bender and shocked Kate looking down at him. Bender then pointed a metal digit in his face as he scolded the hell out of the dented bot.

"Listen here ya filth covered dumpster! I don't know what kind of woman ya take Kate here for, but she is no whore! She deserves to be treated like a queen and should be properly romanced by a guy who truely cares for who she is and not what she gots going! And if you or any other bastard here has a problem with that, then you can just bite my shiny metal ass for all I care! Now get the hell out of here and don't you ever have me catch you trying to touch her again! And that goes for all of you other fuckboys as well!"

As soon as those words left his mouth that every sleazebot in that area including the one Bender had punched had cleared out of there like there was no tomorrow. Once the bot's were gone he turned to look at Kate who still had a shocked expression from what she had just witnessed.

"You ok Kate?" He asked her with a concern tone in his voice.

She snapped back into reality when she heard Bender speak to her.

"Uh, yeah, I'm alright. Thanks for the save there Bender. I don't think I would have had a chance in fighting him off if you weren't around to stop him from doing God knows what to me."

"Don't mention it. And you should think about signing up for some kind of self defense class since you're gonna be living here New New York. Also you should start carrying some pepper spray with ya as well. It never hurts to have a backup in case the self defense doesn't work out for ya."

"Hey Bender, can I ask you something?"

"Sure kid. What's on your mind?"

"Will you and the other crew members always be there for me? I mean I know a lot of you will pass on eventually, but will you always be there when I need you the most? No matter what happens or what it is in the future I might face?"

He paused for a few moments as he thought about what she said and decided to lay it to her straight.

"Look Kate. When it comes to being me, I'm not exactly a saint of any kind. I'm selfish, sleazy, lazy, I drink and smoke enough booze and cigars for a whole army, and I can probably steal from and pickpocket an entire room full of stupid rich people within minutes. However, since I kinda like ya and since you're a bit on the innocent and naive side when it comes to surviving in a city like this, I guess I could try and watch out for ya as best as I can. But I meant what I said about getting some defense skills. I may be here for ya sometimes, but there won't always be someone around to save that sweet little ass of yours."

Kate looked down at the ground sullenly when he mentioned about her innocence and lack of street smarts like it was a bad thing.

"I get the whole getting stronger and smarter thing Bender, but is being innocent a bad thing as well?"

Bender then put a hand on her shoulder.

"Naw, being innocent is alright. But sometimes when the going gets tough you may need more than just that sweet personality of yours to get ya out of certain situations. Besides that being as innocent as you are is totally fine."

Kate then smiled sweetly up at him.

"You think my personality is sweet?"

She was lucky she didn't have a flesh body anymore, otherwise she would of blushed so hard that the blood vessels in her face might pop from how shy and embarrassed she was about what Bender had said.

"Ya damn right I do. And not only that, but you're actually the most beautiful fembot I've ever laid eyes on. I may have charmed and scored with a lot of pretty looking floozies in my immortal lifetime, but none of them had the stuff you got."

Kate giggled a bit from all the flattery she was getting.

"And what stuff do I have besides sweetness?"

"Well for starters, you've got a great scene of humor. And you also seem pretty strong when someone ticks you ofd in a certain way. And the way you look in both body and face would make a guy like me overload in a human heartbeat."

"Yeah right. I can't be that pretty Bender."

He then took his hand a tilted her chin up to have her look him in the eyes

"No Kate, you're more than just pretty. You're more beautiful than anything else I can think of on Earth or even in the universe. And if any asshole or trashy whore ever tried to tell you other wise I'd bend them up so badly that not even their own mother would be able to recognize them when I was finished with them."

Kate just stared deeply into his eyes in amazement at what he just told her. Back in her time when she was human she never really had a guy tell her something so heartfelt in her life. But here and now wasn't just a guy, but a robot telling her that she was beautiful despite being a robotic freak. Both Kate and Bender just stood there looking into eachother's eyes for what felt like an eternity before Kate snapped back into reality and gently pushed Bender's hand away.

"Uh, don't ya think we should go find a tube home now Bender?"

"Huh? Oh right! The damn tube entrance we were looking for. I think there's one about a block away from here."

He then offered Kate his arm to hold and she took it without hesitation as they began walking down the sidewalk once more. Soon they found a tube entrance and Bender gave her some pointers on how the tube worked.

"Ok, so as I said before in the truck in case you forgot, all you have to do is tell the tube exactly where ya wanna go and it'll suck you up and shoot you to it. Also be careful when you make it to the end. When Fry first tried this he ended up getting shot out and having his face smashed into a brick wall."

Kate tried to stifle a laugh at the thought of Fry's face colliding with a wall. She knew that thought was mean, but epic fails like that had always had a way of making her laugh when she knew she shouldn't. _"Curse you YouTube and your stupid fail videos. Why did I have to be born a giggling idiot?"_ She thought in both amusement and irritation. She soon turned here attention back to Bender who was still talking.

"Now since you're a newbie and all, I'll demonstrate by going first."

"Wait! I thought we were gonna go together."

"We are, but I'm only trying to show ya how this thing works by going ahead. Don't worry, just remember what I told you and you'll be fine."

Kate was still nervous about his idea but nodded in quiet agreement despite of it.

"Alright then, just watch a learn. Take me to The Planet Express Building would you please? And make it a quick one."

Immediately after Bender had spoke, the tube had sucked him up and shot him off like a bottle rocket, leaving Kate staring in amazement. _"Ok, now I really wanna try this. That was so epic!"_ She thought as a smile of excitement crept into her features. She then watched up to where Bender was standing a few moments ago and kind of said the same thing he said.

"Uh, to The Planet Express Building please...WHOOOOOOOOOA!"

She then felt a rush of air blow up from beneath her as she was sucked up into the tube and shot off through a series of other tubes. As she flew through the tubes, she started whooping and hollering with joy and excitement at how much fun it was as she felt the air in the tube blow through her long brunette and red hair.

"Whoooohoooo! This is so fricking awesome! I wish this ride would never end!"

Soon she started doing a few tricks such as rolling into a spinning ball while shouting "Flips For Days!" and making a flying pose like SuperMan or WonderWoman. And for kicks she decided to lean back and put her hands behind her head while crossing her legs in a reclining like manner as she looked out at the bright city lights.

"Well, I may not have a hell of a clue what this city has in store for me, but at least I know I now have some pretty incredible friends to see me through it all. And maybe for once in my life, things are starting to go my way."

Soon she saw that she was nearing her destination and decided to ready herself for touch down. She soon was spat out the other end and standing in a proud fashion with her fists on her hips with Bender leaded up against a wall while smoking a cigar.

"It's about time ya got here kid. I was worried ya got lost or something." He said casually as he kept smoking.

Kate in return just turned around and smirked at him.

"What, and you and the others on a wild goose chase to find me? Come on Bender, ya gotta know me better than that by now."

"Yeah I guess I should. Anywho, Leela told me to wait out here for ya while she's packing some of your things for ya."

Kate took on a confused look when he said that.

"My things?"

"Yeah, she said she went down into the room where you were kept frozen and found a dresser full of clothes that she figured were yours since they seemed to be about your size. She should be back any minute now to get ya."

"And what happened to Fry? How come he's not here?"

"He decided to head back to the apartment without me after he got back with the truck a while ago. But he told me to tell ya that he said good bye and a lot of other crap like that."

Kate rolled her eyes in amusement at that last part. Soon Kate saw Leela walking out of the PEC building and waving to her with a large duffel bag that she figured was her things.

"Hey Leela!"

"Hey Kate, ya ready to head to my place?"

"You bet your ponytail I am. I can't wait to start working tomorrow with you guys. And ya got to hear what I did today with Fry and Bender, it was amazing!"

Leela smiled warmly at how happy Kate was as she started making her way home.

"Well you'll have to tell me all about while we're walking to my place. Goodnight Bender."

"Eh, whatever BigBoots."

"Oh Leela wait! I need to do something really quick, so you go ahead and I'll catch up."

"Alright then, but make it quick."

As Leela started to make her way down the side walk, Kate turned and back to look at Bender.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow Bender, and thanks again for saving me from those sleaze bags. And for a sleazy guy yourself, you got a lot more heart than you think ya do."

She then kissed him on the cheek once again, causing his eyes to once more widen in surprise. He then turned to look at her to find she was beaming at him with a bit of a joyful shine in her beautiful glowing lime green eyes.

"Uh, yeah well, it was nothing really."

"Sure it was Bender. Well, Goodnight." She said as she turned and ran down the sidewalk to catch up with Leela, leaving Bender with his cigar and his programmed thoughts.

"G'night kid." He said quietly to himself as he finished smoking his cigar while looking up into the dark night sky, thinking about how Kate was starting to have a strange and pleasant effect on his processor.


	6. Chapter 6: First Day at Work ASFDE

Chapter 6: First Day at Work! A Sight For Devilish Eyes

Kate had slept well during her first night with Leela. She was happy that Leela had a guest room cause once she saw how bare the living room was aside from a TV and a couch, she was sure as hell not going to sleep on an uncomfortable piece of furniture all night and then be expected to go to work the next day. And she also liked the assortment of clothes Leela had picked out and packed for her from that room she was kept hidden away in when she went to take a shower that night. She packed some t-shirts, a couple of long sleeved turtle necks, a few pairs of shorts and jeans, some socks and black tights for the shorts, a few nice pairs of pajama bottoms and sleeveless night tops, and of course some different colored sports bras and underwear that sort of looked like really short shorts than underwear. Kate knew eventually she'd have to get some new shoes but that wouldn't be for a long while since the shoes she came with were still as new as the day she became a robot. She also found that Leela had managed to buy her some haircare and other hygienic products that were both human and robot based. She didn't truely know if the robot stuff was really necessary, but she still thought it was nice of Leela to go through all the trouble for her. And thank God that this timeline happened to have Suave products. Lord only knew how long it would take her before she ended going stir crazy about not having her Suave Everlasting Sunshine shampoo and conditioner. Unfortunately the scent Leela had picked out for her was Refreshing Tangerine, but still, who was she to really complain? She really liked the way the room she was staying in looked too. It did seem a bit dull looking since it was only for whenever Leela had guests over, but it was nothing a few posters, wall pinups, nic knacks, and a couple of fun door signs wouldn't cure once she got her first paycheck. Before going to bed that night, Kate had brought up how Bender thought she needed learn some defense skills so that she didn't end up getting mugged or raped by any perverts and creeps that walked around New New York at all hours of the night if she happened to be alone for whatever reason. Leela of course came up with an idea that was super fast and easy. She happened to have had a hard copy disc that was full of self defense moves and techniques on hand in case she ever became a bit rusty and wanted to try and download it into Kate's robotic mind. After looking Kate over a bit Leela had managed to find a small hole in the back of Kate's neck that was designed to plug into just about any electronic devices, allowing someone to do just about any kind of technical work which included downloading any kind of information into her mind. She then took a cord from her laptop, placed the disc in it, sat Kate down, and plugged the cord into the neck hole. For Kate downloading the information was like a rush of electrical power and light speeding energy as her mind felt like it was traveling at warp speed. Pretty soon the process was over and Leela tried taking a few kicks and punches at Kate to see if it had worked. And when Kate had managed to block every single attack and had even managed to pin Leela to the ground, it was safe to say that Kate was now a natural in the art of self defense. The next day came and the sun was rising when Kate had woken up. And to her surprise she had woken up to find Nibbler, Leela's strange looking pet, sleeping peacefully right next to her. Kate was a bit startled by Nibbler's appearance when she had first layed her eyes on him, but soon had calmed down and began to warm up to him once she saw that he was pretty harmless and kind of cute in a weird way. Not wanting to disturb his rest, she got out of bed and got dressed as quietly as she could and had left her door opened when she left so that he could leave when he wanted to. When she walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, she found Leela looking through some cupboards and under the kitchen table with a worried look on her face.

"Morning Leela. What are ya looking for? Did ya loose an earring or something?"

"Huh? Oh, morning Kate. Have you seen Nibbler by any chance? I can't seem to find him anywhere. He wasn't on my bed when I woke up this morning and I'm worried he might of got out again. And the last time he got out I got a complaint from the landlord about him eating one of the neighbor's cats."

Kate's eyes grew a bit after hearing that not so fun fact about Nibbler.

"He eats cats?!"

"And just about any other animal he can get his teeth on. When we first found him he ate all the other animals we were hired to save from a dying planet."

Kate just stared at Leela with a shocked expression and a gaping mouth for a few moments with all this new information she was absorbing before shaking it off and telling Leela where Nibbler was.

"...Uh, well, you don't have to worry about him cause he's still here. I found him curled up next to me when I woke up."

Leela heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Thanks for telling me Kate. I'm so relieved to know that. Is he still in there?"

"Last I checked yeah. I even left my door opened so that he could leave when he wanted to."

"Well he's probably gonna come running once I open this can of Snouts for him, so just do your best to stand clear of his food bowl."

Leela then opened a cupboard and to Kate's surprise pulled out a can of Snouts that was literally the size of a small keg of beer.

"Wow, that's a lot a food there for a little dude like Nibbler. But from hearing how he ate a whole planet's worth of life, I guess it proves once again that things aren't always as they seem."

Leela just smiled at Kate's words as she opened the Snouts can and dumped it into Nibbler's bowl. When the food had landed into the bowl Nibbler came running into the kitchen at full speed and was soon eagerly devouring the fat slab of meat.

"Aaaww, somebody likes Snouts." Said Leela with all the mushiness that Kate knew an animal lover like herself could muster.

Ever since she was little kid, she had always loved animals and had always believe they had souls and feelings just like people did despite what she had been taught in school when it came to Biblical terms. And even though she had a love for many kinds of creatures, her most favorite ones were probably dolphins, orcas, horses, tigers, pandas, and dog and cat breeds like Labradors, German Shepards, Dalmatians, Calicoes and Black. And to had found out the night before that Leela had a deep passion for animals made Kate feel like she could really learn to like Leela. And if possible maybe Leela would sort of become a bit like an older sister to her as time went on.

"Well, now that Nibbler has eaten, how about we eat something and get going before we're late for work? By the way, how are feeling about starting your first day with us? Cause if you're nervous about anything you ca-"

"Leela please, I feel fine about it. Besides, this might be the funniest job I've ever had in my whole life. Just think, you, me, Fry and Bender, soaring through the stars to God only knows where, delivering all kinds of cargo to different worlds. I'm telling ya Leela, back in my timeline anyone would kill to be able to have a job like ours. And I myself would have been no different."

Kate then sat down at the kitchen table and took a casual sip of her Hazelnut Cream and Sweet n' Low coffee she had been making while talking to Leela. Leela just smiled and rolled her eyes at how strange and unique Kate's thoughts were as she began to make bacon and scrambled eggs for breakfast.

"Well, I don't think the Professor is just gonna let you go up into space until you can prove you can handle it. He might just give you an Earth based test run and then have either Zoidberg or Amy check you out and make sure you're able to travel through space. And if you do pass all of those trials I need you to promise me something."

"Sure Leela, what is it?"

"Promise me you'll do as we say, be careful, and not take on any tasks that are way over your head. And that you'll never loose sight of what's most important."

Kate glanced over her shoulder at Leela who was still cooking before turning back and answering her.

"I promise Leela. And you don't have to remind me about what not to loose sight of in my life. Cause I know what it is."

"And that would be...?"

"Friends and family of course. Especially family." Kate said the last part with a hint of saddness in her tone causing Leela to turn and stare at her with a small smile and an "I know the feeling" look in her eye.

Leela soon had breakfast ready and brought it over to the table for both her and Kate. She then took Kate's hand in her own as Kate looked up at her with a sad gleam in her green eyes and gave it a gently squeeze.

"Kate, I know you've been down a pretty hard road in your life and I know that you're still a bit scared of what you'll come across in this strange world as time goes on. But if you try and look at the brighter things then maybe you can find the happiness you lost long ago. And I'm sure that once you do you'll be happier for doing it in the end. And if I'm correct..."

She then smiled warmly as she let go of Kate's hand and pulled some sort of paper out of her pocket to hand to Kate. When Kate took it and got a good look at it her heart clinched a bit with overwhelming happiness and sadness.

"He'll probably be happy for you too."

The piece of paper was a picture. But it wasn't just any picture. It was of her back in November 2008 when she was still human and was camping up at Green Back for her grandfather's funeral and Thanksgiving, standing in front of an RV and hugging the one person she had always lopved the most in her life and could never forget. Her dad. She smiled a bit felt like she was gonna cry but managed to choke it down so that she wouldn't look like a drama queen and end up making this breakfast even more emotional than it already was.

"W-where did you find this?"

"In an opened box on top of the dresser I was pulling your clothes out of. I saw just how happy you looked and thought you'd like to see it. That man you're hugging, that's your dad isn't it?"

Kate just kept looking at the photo and smiling while nodding her head in response.

"He looks like he's really well built for his age. And he may be a bit old looking but he still seems to have some of his young handsome features. Especially with that mustache he has."

Kate laughed at how right she was.

"I know right? To me his stache was like the one thing that just highlighted his looks to their maximum coolness."

"I'm sure it did. What was his name?"

"Kevin. Kevin Collins."

"Wow. Even his name sounds great. Too bad he's dead though, he might of been fun to take on a date or two."

"Hahaha, who wouldn't?"

Kate then put the picture in her pocket and gave Leela a joyful smile.

"Thank you Leela. For finding that picture for me. You really made my day with that. And ya know something else? I think that wherever he may be now, might it be Heaven or elsewhere, I think he'd be really proud of me for braving through all these hard ships. Just sitting here with you proves that I'm stronger than I ever thought I was. Any normal person would of probably truely given up after what I went through. But not me. No matter how hard it got and it was pretty hard, something would come along and tell me to keep going. And I think the you, your crew members, and especially the loving thoughts and memories of my dad are the only things that are keeping me going right now."

Leela then smiled back at her and nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, I think we better start eating before we're late for work and this food gets cold."

Kate nodded as she and Leela began to eat their food in peaceful silence.

* * *

1 hour later...

Kate's Prov:

Well, after all that's happened in the last 24 hours of my new and eternal life, I can gladly say that it had been one crazy yet exciting roller coaster of adventurous fun I've ever had in my entire existence. And now here I was, walking into the building with a one eyed woman and a gleam of joyful excitement in my eyes that would of probably been more suitable for someone who was 5 years old who just walked into an amusement park. But I didn't really care. I was pretty much living in a Sci-FI dream come true. Pretty soon we were walking into the conference room/kitchen/ship bay and saw that everyone was sitting at the table including Fry and Bender who smiled and waved at me as I walked in. Professor Farnsworth then turned to greet me and Leela with a smile when he heard us walk in.

"Ah Leela! You're finally here! And I see that our new recruit is here as well. How are you this morning my dear?"

"Pretty good actually. I slept like the dead last night at Leela's place."

He then laughed a bit at my choice of words.

"Ah, young and full of humor. I think you're going to make a fine employee Kate. Now then, let's get you seated and get down to business. We've set up a chair for you over by Bender. Hope you don't mind it."

I looked over to Bender who was reclining on his chair with his feet propped up on the table and smoking a cigar. He shot me a playful wink and I smiled a bit.

"Thank you Professor. And I don't mind it at all."

I then walked over to my seat and sat down.

"Wonderful. Now then, on to the first order of business. Since we now have a new crew member, I have decided that to start her at the Earth Delivery Level and will give her a small test to see how she handles a normal delivery. I'm expecting a package to arrive here at 12:00 that needs to be delivered to the New New York CitiHall, which is located near The Red Light District. Now Kate, if you pass this simple delivery, You'll be able to graduate to The Space Delivery Level and I'll have Amy and Dr. Zoidberg here give you a physical to make sure you're suitable for space travel. But if you fail, you'll have to stay at the Company and help Hermes file paperwork for about week or two before I decide to give you another shot at getting out of the EDL. Do you think you are up to the task at hand?"

I gave Bender and Fry a should I look and they nodded at me before I gave The Professor my answer.

"Professor Farnsworth, you can count on me to deliver this package with no problems."

"Excellent! Now then, on to the next order of business..."

And this is where I sort of dazed off in boredom since the other business wasn't very important to me. I heard a few things of interest like "a new snackbar getting put up" and "complimentary comic books in the lounge for younger customers", but besides that I kind of just waited for it to be all over. _"It's like hacking grade school all over again here."_ I thought bitterly with my chin in my propped elbowed hand.

"And that includes our morning announcements. You may all carry on with your duties now."

Finally! I thought that geezer was never gonna stop talking. It was now 9:00 meaning the meeting lasted a whole hour of my eternal life, but at least it meant I had about a good two hours until I had to take my EDL test. Since everyone else was busy and I couldn't seem to find nothing better to do, I decided to track down Fry and Bender and see if they wanted to check out that room in the basement for anything of value and maybe have some fun as well. I searched the building for about four minutes until eventually I found them sitting in what looked like an employee lounge that had a bit of a living room touch to it since it had a TV and a couch as well. Fry and Bender were sitting on the couch watching from what I could tell was a soap opera, kind of like the Days Of Our Lives or Passion show my mom would watch during the weekdays at home. I decided I sit with them for a little bit and watch the show since one, I was curious, and two, I blame my mom for getting me a bit addicted to that cheesey piece of entertainment as a kid. I then took a seat next to Bender and decided to speak up.

"Hey guys. Whacha watching?"

"Nothing much, just All My Circuts. It's gone downhill since Calculon died, but at least he's replacement is great for a I'm nothing but crap laugh than for actually emotional and suspenseful entertainment." Said Bender as he lit a cigar.

"It looks decent I guess. It reminds me of when I would stay home sick from school or during the summer and holiday months when my mom would watch "Days Of Our Lives" or "Passions". I liked Passions the best because it had a witch with a pet lion in it. The other one was absolute garbo."

Fry laughed a bit at the last part.

"Garbo huh? You sure it was garbo or are you more into fantasy than reality?"

"So what if I am? I may be 19 but that doesn't mean I can't stay young at heart and love that kind of stuff. If ya ask me I think you're just an old geeze at heart who can't dream and believe in or love multiple kinds of fantasies like I still can."

As I said that I gave Fry a challenging yet quite amused expression that went all to well with my eyes. Fry then gave me a stern look and got up of his seat while clinching his fists.

"Oh ya? How about I prove you wrong then with a competition? You name the challenge. Anything you want, and I will beat you."

I just laughed lightly and shook my head in both humorous amusement and disbelief.

"What's wrong Kate? Afraid you might loose to a guy like me?"

"Pfft! Bitch please, I fear no man."

Bender then laughed hard at my comeback while Fry just gave a stern look to me.

"Well, if you really want to do this, then so be it, it's a bet. And I propose that it should be a competition against you and Bender. If you're up to it that is."

"Eh whatever, All My Circuts is crap anyway. Count me in baby!"

"Awesome. Now the competition is in the basement. I'll tell you exactly what it is once we get there. But be forewarned, this challenge is not for the boring and plain at heart. Once you cross the basement fresh-hold there is no going back. So whoever desires to back out now, speak now or forever hold your Sweettart Chews and Snicker bars"

I waited for a moment for them to respond before I spoke up again.

"Very well then. To the basement we go!"

2 minutes later...

"Ok, we're here in the room we found you in. So now what?" Said Fry with boredom in his tone as he stood with his arms crossed next to Bender, who was at the moment entertaining himself by looking through a box full of DVDs and VHS tapes.

I then turned around and put my hands behind my back as I walked lowly over to a dresser with a mirror on it.

"Now I tell you what the challenge is of course. You're challenge, if you choose to accept it, is to find things in this room that I hold dear to my heart the most. You and Bender will each get a list of things I need to be found in order to win. The one who finds everything on that list first is the winner and will forever be dubbed as The Most Childlike At Heart. The loser, will have to do a dare of my choice and admit they're no fun. Sound fair to you guys?"

"Eh, fair enough I guess."

"Get on with the challenge already!"

"Alright then, here are your lists. I'll give you both a moment to look it over."

I then handed them each a piece of paper with words on them to look at. After about a moment or two I decided to start the challenge.

"Alright, so you each know what to get?"

"Yup."

"Whatever."

"Ok then. On your marks, get set, RUN FOR THE HILLS!"

And with that Fry and Bender were off. While I waited I decided to sit ina LazyBoy chair I saw near some boxes and relaxed a bit. As I was beginning to enjoy the feeling of the chair's back cushion, I saw Fry coming back with an armful of stuff and smiled up at him.

"Ah, so the redhead returns I see. And what did ya bring me from the list."

"Just the first few things. I got an AMC The Walking Dead poster, a small angel statue, an Ipod and headphones with it's charger for extra credit, and a Lego GhostBusters Car. Now all I need is a Scream Ghostface costume and an empty Japanese soda bottle and I'll win this for sure."

I looked over the items and I had to admit that I was pretty impressed by the stash Fry got. I even liked how he managed to get the charger for my old IPod Nano that I stuck in my back pocket.

"Great job Fry, I'm rather impressed by all of-"

"HOLD THE PHONE, BABE!"

Me and Fry suddenly turned to find Bender running towards us with a box full of random items. He set the box down in front of me and then proceeded to pull out his list and hand it to me.

"I do believe I've already won this little challenge of yours. And if ya don't believe me just check the box. It's all totally there for sure."

I was a bit weary of how fast Bender was at finding _everything_ on the list and would of called his bluff on it. Unfortunately I did give him and Fry lists so before I could even find a way to call him out I knew I had to check the evidence he so says he gathered do to the fact that I always try my best to be honest and fair in situations like this. It took me a few moments or so to check both the box and it's contents before I realized he was right. He had managed to get everything on the list in just a short amount of time. Including the one thing I figured would be the hardest for him or Fry to find. My Grandpa William's old flute. I was so stunned that I couldn't speak until Fry's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Well, what's the answer Kate? Did Bender win or not?"

I looked up at Fry with a wide eyed look and turned to give Bender a quick glance before turning back to him.

"Well, actually, yes. Yes he did."

"WHAT?! THATS IMPOSSIBLE! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Well ya better believe it FryBoy, cause it's as true as the color blue. He found everything including my Grandpa William's old flute that I thought for sure would never get found in this place. Sorry Fry, I'm afraid you lost and Bender won. I guess he's the one with the most child like heart here besides me."

"YAHOO! WHOA MAMA, I WIN! HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH YEAH! I GOT ANTS IN MY BUTT, AND I NEED TO STRUT! WHOO HOO! I'M ON FIRE BA-!"

Bender immediately stopped once he saw me with my arms crossed while giving him an irritated and disappointed glare that made him feel uncomfortable as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"...Um, heh heh. Good challenge huh guys? Totally fun. We should do it again sometime. Am I right?"

"Yes, thank you Bender for that entertaining display of good sportsmanship. But this challenge is far from over. For now the loser must do a dare of my choice."

Fry groaned in irritation at what I might of planned for him.

"Fine, a deals a deal, I'll do the stupid dare. But can I admit I'm not fun first."

"Sure, whatever, it doesn't matter really."

"Ok then, I admit I'm no fun. Now let's get this dare done and over with so I can end my humiliation already."

I nodded in agreement before pondering on what sort of dare I should have him do. I then got an idea that would be funny but also useful to finding one last thing I didn't put on the list.

"Ok Fry, I have the greatest dare to end all dares for you. I dare you, to find and bring back an old fancy looking rug with lions on it...naked"

Fry just stared in silence at me for a bit while Bender blew up in a fit of laughter before answering me.

"How naked?"

"Fourth base."

"Are you nuts?! I'm not running around down here buck naked in front of you! Plus I have my dignity to keep ya know!"

"Oh come on, it would only be for a few minutes. Also seeing a guy naked isn't something new to me since I've watched a lot of horror films and a few pornos in my 19 years of life."

"Wait, you've seen porn videos?"

"Yeah, but ya can't blame me really. I'm still a virgin and I get lonely sometimes. Don't judge me too much on the subject ok? Anywho, my point is that you only have to be naked until you find it. And both me and Bender will promise not to video tape this or tell anyone about it when it's over. So what do ya say? We got a deal or what?"

I held my hand for him to shake as Fry glared at me for a minute or two before groaning in frustration and defeat as he grabbed and shook my hand.

"No video and no speaking of this to anyone right?"

"Not a soul will ever know. Right Bender?"

"Yeah fine whatever. Just as long as I get a good laugh from this."

"Ok then. Here I go."

Fry started to peel away his garments and was soon bare naked for only me and Bender to see. And as soon as I got a good look at his bareness, I immediately bursted out laughing and pointing out how small his manhood was.

"Hahahahahaha! Dude, what is up with your junk?! It's so ridiculous! Hahahahaha! Oh God I'm dying!"

Fry just glared back at me with a bit of blush on his cheeks as he tried to cover said area with his hands.

"Yeah yeah I get it, I have a small wiener. Can I just go find the rug now?"

I nodded as I tried to get my laughing fit under control and watched him leave the area before turning to Bender to chat with him.

"Aw man, that was hilarious! Why didn't you tell me about that sooner?"

"And spoil the surprise of finding out for yourself? I think not. Besides, I like it when ya laugh. It suits you and kind of makes me want to laugh too."

"Really huh? Well maybe I'll try to do it more then. Alright, since Fry is running around in his birthday suit trying to find that rug, how's about we listen to some of my music? I noticed you found my JBL Micro Wireless Speaker and charger on the list and since Fry managed to find my IPod Nano, I might as well see if it still works."

"Your IPod what?"

"My IPod Nano. It's a portable music player I used to download music on to and carry around with me and listen to whenever I was in the mood. See?"

I then pulled it out of my pocket to show him what I meant. As soon as he got a good glimpse of it he looked at me with the WTF look I was oh so familiar with.

"That's an IPod Nano? It looks so puny. How much can it even hold?"

"You mean how many gigabytes does it have? About 14."

"14?! You gotta be pulling my antenna."

"No really it does. And it also has an FM radio and can hold pictures and videos as well. Of course I just use this for musical purposes only. Speaking of which, you wanna check out my Playlists?"

"Hmm, well that depends. What kind of genres do ya got?"

I turned my Nano on and started through my playlist info.

"Let's see. I have Alternative, Alternative & Punk, CCM, Children's Music, Christian and Gospel, Classical, Comedy, Contemporary Country, Country, Country and Folk, Dance, Easy Listening, Electronic, Gospel and Religious, Holiday, Metal, Pop, Pop Latino, Pop/Rock, Punk, R&B/Soul, Rock, Singer/Songwriter, Soundtrack, Vocal, World, and finally Unknown Genre cause sometimes I would download songs from video sites."

"You listen to about 27 types of music? How many songs do you have on that thing?"

"896 in total. I'm a bit of a music collecter really. Once I hear a song I like I just have to have it for my own."

"Is music the only thing you collect?"

"No. I also collect different movies, tv series, and even Vinyl Pop figures."

I then pulled out a Roger Rabbit Pop figure to prove it.

"I can't help myself. They're so cute!"

"Uh, well, since you got some country, how about we listen to that first"

"Sure, we can listen to that. Do ya want Zac Brown Band or Alabama?"

"Hmmm. Both of those are pretty good, but do ya got any Keith Urban?"

"Don't tease me."

After a while me and Bender had listened and rocked out to every country artist I had on my device like Keith Urban, Sugarland, and even Jo De Messina. As we we're both singing the last words to Zac Brown Band's Jump Right In, Fry finally came running back in all his naked glory and holding the rolled up rug I had him get.

"Well look who finally found the rug. Did you enjoy your streaking fest Fry?"

"As much as a nosebleed thanks. Here's your crummy rug." He said bitterly while blushing a bit as he tried to drop it on the ground carelessly.

I of course managed to use my new reflexes and caught it before it hit the cold pavement.

"Hey! Watch what you do with this Fry! This rug belonged to my dad ya know!"

"Wait. That rug was your dad's?"

"Ya damn right it was. He got this during his days in college. It's worth a lot to me and a lot more considering how old it must be by now."

Fry came up behind me now fully dressed as he stared at the rolled up rug in my arms.

"Can we see the lions you said were on it?"

"Sure I guess. Let me just roll it out for ya."

After I carefully rolled the rug out, Fry and Bender gasped in amazement at the lions and designs sewn into it.

"Whoa! This rug looks amazing Kate!"

"I bet it'd be worth a nice bundle in an auction."

I glared at Bender when mentioned that idea.

"Well, as priceless as this rug is I don't plan on giving it away anytime soon. This rug and whatever else might be in this room is all I have left of the friends and family I'll never see again for a very long time. And I plan to hang on to it for however long I can."

"We understand Kate. And don't worry, we'll make sure nothing bad ever happens to this stuff."

"Yeah babe, you can count on us. Or at least me since Fry will die after a long while. But still, you got nothing worry about."

I smiled at knowing how devoted they were to me. And the fact that they would even go as far as to promise to keep my family belongings safe made my heart feel warm inside.

"Thanks guys. You're both too awesome ya know that?"

I then pulled them both into a group hug that they gladly returned. Just as I was enjoying the embrace I started to get a weird feeling that I was forgetting something before it finally hit me like a semi-truck to a pedestrian.

"Uh guys? How long have we been down here?"

"Eh,about two hours and 55 minutes according to my built in clock."

"HOLY CRAP! I GOTTA GET BACK UP STAIRS!"

I then shoved Bender and Fry to the ground as I ran out of the room back up the stairs like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey Kate! Can we check out this stuff while you're gone?!"

Bender yelled before I was out of ear shot.

"WHATEVER! JUST DON'T BREAK _ANYTHING_!"

And with that I was off to complete my test for total space access and extreme adventure.

* * *

Somewhere else in New New York - Robot Devil's Pov:

Robot Devil felt very pleased with the bus trip he took to get to New New York City since no one else was on it the whole ride there. He did have a car but he wasn't in the mood to have to waste DarkMatter fuel just for a short trip like this. And now there he was with a small suitcase, walking away from the bus stop area to find the nearest hotel room. He planned on only staying at least 3 days in the city and 4 at the most if he did manage to find his better half and needed more time to woo or persuade her. As he walked down the street he saw a lot of possible fembots he could choose from. Unfortunately they either weren't his type or were hookers looking for a good time and some cash to stuff away into their tainted cleavage.

"Well, so far I haven't even settled in or have started my search and I already see that this place is probably the worst spot in the city to start looking. I'm probably going to have try somewhere less sketchy like the park or-GASP!"

He almost dropped his suticase at what his wondering eyes had fallen on. Just across the street with a box in her hands stood a fembot with brunette and red dyed hair, an outfit that looked more suited for a teenager, and the most beautiful pair of lime-green eyes with glasses he had ever seen in his entire eternal lifespan. And if he even had a heart to steal he be pretty sure that she just stole it with just her appearance alone. She was truely a glorious sight for sore eyes. Or in his case devilish eyes. However looks can sometimes be very deceiving. In order to determine if she was truely the one and only girl of his dreams he had to get a chance to speak with her. He noticed that she seemed to be in a hurry with the box she was carrying and had no idea he was even looking at her.

"Hmmm. I wonder where she's heading to with that package. Perhaps following her will help me get some info on who she is and what her personality is like."

He soon started following her while also concealing his presence in the shadows or among crowds of people. He knew she was more focused on where she was heading to, but one can never play it too safe at times like this. Plus if she found out she was being followed she would probably think he was some sort of stalker and run away before he could even have a proper conversation with her. Soon he found out where she was heading as he watched her make her way up the steps of the New New York CitiHall building.

"I'm going to wager that the box she's carrying is a delivery of some sort. Which means I now know exactly what her day job is. Now let's see what else I can find out about this mysterious lady."

With a smug look on his faceplate he made his way up the steps after the fembot.

Kate's Pov:

Finally! I made it to CitiHall with no trouble what so ever. Now I just need to get this package to whoever it has to go to. I read the package and found that it was going to and had to stifle a huge laugh once I read it.

"PFFFFFT!"

Mayor C. Randall Poopenmeyer?! WTF to the max power right there! This guy's name is ridiculous! Of course I'm not as dumb as some people to just up and say that to his face since he is the mayor of this city afterall. And from what I've seen so far while being here, _anything_ is possible. Plus he might be pretty cool for all I know. Once I had managed to swallow my laughter and composing myself, I turned to speak to a lady at the front lobby desk who was busy filing her nails like she ad nothing better to do.

"Um, excuse me ma'am, but could you sign this form and make sure this package gets to the mayor please?"

She then looked up at me with a bored expression before sighing in annoyance.

"Alright, whatever. So what's this package supposed to be anyway? Another greatest mayor trophy?"

"Uh, I don't know ma'am. I'm just the delivery girl."

"Yeah, figured you'd say that, miss...?"

"Collins. Katherine Collins."

"Of course. Do I have to sign anything as well?"

"Uh yeah, there's a form right here in my bag for you to sign."

I pulled out a clipboard with a form on it and put it on the desk for her.

"Just sign your initials here at the bottom and you're good to go."

"Yeah sure, no problem."

As she signed it I heard the front door open up suddenly and turned to find that no one was there.

"That was weird."

"What was weird?"

I turned to find the woman was done signing.

"I think someone might of just left though that door a second ago. Whoever it was must of been gifted with Sonic the Hedgehog speed to have snuck passed me like that."

"It was probably just a gust of wind. Is there anything else you need me to do or are we clear here?"

"No, we're good. Thank you for your time ma'am."

"Uh-huh, see ya."

I took the clipboard from her and left out the door in a hurry. I had to make it back so I could pass and to make sure Fry and Bender haven't broken anything while I was away. But before I left the CitiHall premises, I looked around for anything out of the ordinary after that incident with the front door.

"There had to be someone there. I can just feel it. There was no way that was a gust of wind."

When I couldn't find anything I left with a cautious feeling in my heart. Whoever opened that door was probably long gone, but that didn't mean I was at ease. Someone was watching me for sure. The question is: Who and Why?

* * *

Robot Devil's Pov:

That was close! I almost gave my self away to her. So, Katherine Collins was her name. A lovely yet strange name for a fembot. Normally that name would be more suitable for a human but hey, who was I to complain. And now that I knew her name I just needed to find out where she worked. From my hiding place I watched her look around a bit with a cautious look on her face before leaving in a hurry. Since delivering mail is probably her job then she must be heading back to where she works. I began to follow her again down some sidewalks and across a couple of streets to find out just where the workplace she was heading to was. I had to duck a few times behind some people or step suddenly into some allies when she stopped every few blocks to look behind her wearily, but fortunately I was too good at sneaking around for her to catch where I was hiding. From how cautious she now was I knew she must of caught on to the fact she was being watched. Pretty and smart. I was starting to like her already. Once I saw where she was heading to however, my hopes of getting close to were dashed.

"Planet Express?! She works there?! Oh God!"

Planet Express was the one place in the world I vowed never to return to for one reason. Bender and Fry. Those two are nothing but trouble every time I get involved with them. Bender escaping Robot hell twice, Fry trading hands with him, getting rid of that annoying Calculon only to have him come back to me, and a few other related times were the worst experiences I ever had. And after finally convincing Robot God to take Calculon off my hands I vowed to never go near those troublesome idiots ever again. And now here I was, watching the most beautiful piece of tech in New New York, walking into that forbidden lion's den of soon to come misery.

"With those two around I'll bet they'd end up foiling my plans to win the girl's heart. So I'll just have to try to lure her out with something. Something she couldn't resist no matter how hard she tried. And when she takes the bait I'll be one step closer to our wedding day. It's foolproof!"

But what I would use was still a puzzler to me. But when I noticed Fry and Bender come out to greet her in a friendly way, I knew I had found my answer. I know I said I wouldn't go near or make any kind of deals with Fry and Bender again, but since my dream girl seemed to be fond of them I knew what I had to do. I would trick one of them into making deal they couldn't win at and threaten to take their souls to Robot Hell if they fail to fall through with it. She'll no doubt come to their rescue and probably beg for them to be spared. And when I say the price for their freedom is her hand in marriage she'll have no other choice but to say yes. But which one of those numb skulls would be the one worth taking more? I looked to find she was now smiling and standing next to Bender who was drinking a bottle of alcohol and rudely belching fire out of his mouth. This of course cause the girl to laugh at him. That scene was all I needed to answer my question

"Bender."

As I watched them head back into the building, I couldn't help but smile cruelly at how deliciously dark and brilliant my plan will be.

"Soon my dear Katherine. Soon I will make you mine for all eternity."

I laughed sinisterly to myself as I disappeared through the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7: Robo Checkup Zapp Crap

Chapter 7: Robo Checkup/Zap Crap

Kate's Pov:

After greeting both Fry and Bender at the front, we soon were making our way to Professor Farnsworth's lab. As well walked in we saw him working with a few test tubes filled with different chemicals. He soon took notice of us and smiled warmly at me.

"Ah, Kate! You're back already I see. And just in time to help me test my latest invention."

"Latest invention?"

"Why yes! While you were away delivering that package to the Town Hall, Amy and I have been designing a special identification scanner just for you."

He then lead me over to a large looking device with a specially made step up scale built right into it. I understood why he would probably need a machine like this for many reasons, but why me?

"You see Kate, this device will allow us to properly scan your form and give a full report on just how your robotonised body functions and what it's composed of. It will also be easier to give you a proper well exam for space travel trusting that your delivery went well."

"My what? Oh, yeah! My delivery. Everything went smoothly Professor. Here are the papers to prove it."

I took out the clipboard from my bag a gave it to the Professor to look over. Once to took a good look at it he smiled gave me a nod of approval.

"Wonderful! Then I suppose that means you're ready for the space part of your job. But first, will you please step up onto this platform for a moment?"

He ushered me towards the step pad and I willingly complied without hesitation. The Professor then went over and began pressing a few buttons.

"Now you might feel a bit tingly after this, but I promise that this won't harm you in any way. Now then, is everything ready Amy?"

"It's all set Professor. Everything is running at full capacity."

"Good. Alright then, three, two, one, begin scanning now!"

And with that the Professor through the switch and away the scanner went. At first all I heard was a lot of beeps, boops and the sound of moving machine sounds from where I was standing. But then a metal looking hoop popped up around me from the bottom of the platform. It slowly went up and down a few times while the blue light coming from it scanned me from toe to head and back again. Soon after it scanned me the hoop disappeared back into the platform.

"Alright Kate, you can step down now if you like. Now that the machine has given you a proper look over, it can now analyze the data and give up full lay out about what you're truely made and capable of. It should show up on this monitor any moment now."

I stepped off the platform and ran over to the Professor's side with Fry and Bender following suit. As we all gathered around to watch the monitor, it began to create a digital blueprint Me complete with a whole report discussing everything we needed to know about my new look. And from where I was standing, the sight of it truely astonished me.

 _Specimen #001 aka The Metallic Soul_

 _Manufactured Year: 2014_

 _Creator: Dr. Alexander Love of St. Jospeh's Hospital, Arizona_

 _Designation: To withhold the soul of a living being_

 _Known Capabilities: Nutrition Comsumption, Mental Downloading, Sexual Reproduction_

 _Hidden Capabilities: Unknown at this time_

 _Number of Hidden Capabilities: 2 totaled_

"What a minute. I have two hidden capabilities? As in I can do things I don't know about yet?"

"It would appear so. The machine must of hit a firewall when it was analyzing your internal programming. Perhaps Lovecraft wanted to hide something about The Metallic Soul that would of possibly ended up being catastrophic and hazardous to his research if it were discovered by some sort of government officials and whatnot. Which means you may need to be cautious of yourself until I can find a way to decode it and find out just what they truely are. Fortunately for us we at least were able to discover just how many hidden capabilities you possess. So if we're lucky these capabilities might turn out to be nothing more than helpful gifts instead of dangerous flaws. But as I said before, you must be very careful with what you say and do until further notice."

"Understood Professor."

Bender came a bit closer and looked carefully at the monitor from over my shoulder. His eyes grew wide when saw the last two words in the "Known Capabilities" category.

"What the-YOU CAN HAVE KIDS TOO?! AW HELL! And here I thought I could finally have sex with someone without any daddy problems afterwards!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Uh, I mean I um...I need to go make a phone call."

Bender made a dash for the door without saying another word while I just stood next to Fry and the Professor shocked and dumbfounded. Fry took noticed of my expression and tried to comfort me a bit.

"Eh, don't mind about what Bender said Kate. Sometimes he can say some really dumb things now and then."

"I'm not caring about the dumb things he says now and then Fry. I'm caring about the fact that he mentioned that he wanted to have sex with me. You don't think he's really into me do you?"

"Maybe. But then when it comes to women and sex Bender is kind of all over the place on that subject. So I'm pretty sure that I have no clue on that subject."

Well that didn't really help me at all. Why on Earth would Bender just suddenly be attracted to me? I've only been here for 24 hours and already he wants to make random love to me. And as flattered as I am that he likes me enough to even want that, I'm just not really looking for that kind of thing. Plus technically I'm still a virgin since I'm only 19 and believe in wedlock sex. So him getting me into a bed with him would mean a lot of work on his part. And from what I've seen from his performance at work doesn't seem like he would totally go through with it in the end. Of course after that brief moment we had after that incident last night makes me think that maybe Bender is somehow starting to have feelings for me.

Just thinking so hard about the whole thing made me feel mentally drained as I let out a tired sigh while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Ok, let's just forget that even happened and move on with all of this. So, what now Professor? Is there anything else we need to get done?"

"Why yes. You still need a physical examination done by Dr. Zoidberg in order to start traveling though the cosmos as it were."

"Wait. Wasn't _this_ the official check up?"

"Well it's true that the machine was able to tell us your function and capabilities, but unfortunately it wasn't enough to tell us if you were capable of things like space travel or if you're allergic to anything such as dust or strawberries."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a small check up. Lord knows how long I haven't been to see a doctor anyway."

"Excellent. Just head down that hallway and it'll be the sixth door on your left. Tell him that I sent you for a space travel exam. Good luck Kate."

"Hey Kate! Want me and Amy to go with you? Maybe she can help Zoidberg look you over as well."

"Yeah, I happen to know a few things about robots actually. Maybe I can see what you're made of so that if anything with you ever goes wrong I'll be able to fix it. Ya never know what could happen really."

I paused for a moment and thought about her offer while I studied her face. She didn't really seem like the kind of girl who would mess with such technology from my perspective, but hey, don't knock it till ya try it right?

"Eh, alright then, I guess you guys can come. But just promise me she won't do anything to mess my systems up."

"Don't worry Kate. I'm a professional when it comes to this. Your in good hands. Now let's go see Zoidberg for that exam."

And with that the three of us walked out of the lab and through the hallway door towards our destination.

1 hour later...

"Well then, you're now all checked out Miss Collins. You seem perfectly fine to travel through space and whatnot."

"I hope you're right Doc. And you're absolutely sure that I'm totally ready for space travel right?"

"Young lady, I am a professional. I think I know who looks space travel ready when I see them. Oh, before you go, could bring me that sandwich in the waste basket over there? And leave the maggots on it."

"Uh, ok then."

With a look of confusion and a bit of disgust I walked over the basket and pulled out the sandwich he asked for. Of course I wasn't as disgusted with just touching the sandwich than I was when I watched Zoidberg suddenly start to eat it right in front of me.

"DUDE!"

"Huh? Oh, forgive me, would you like some?"

"Wha-HELL NO! I mean-AUGH! Never mind! Can we please go now?"

"Of course. Have a nice day you three."

And with that I quickly washed my hands, grabbed both a shocked looking Fry and Amy by their arms, and ran out before I decided to loose my breakfast.

"Whoa Kate! Whats the rush?" Fry asked as he and Amy pried their arms from my hand.

"Whats the rush?! How about what just happened back there! Did you not see what Zoidberg just did?!"

"Uh, he ate his lunch?"

"He ate an old sandwich covered in maggots dude! I thought maybe he was gonna put the maggots on the sandwich in a jar and use them for backup medical purposes! Not eat it like it was nothing! That was so nasty! I mean seriously! Who the hell does something like that?!"

"He does apparently."

I groaned stressfully at how clueless Fry was to how grossed out I was by it. But at least Amy took notice as she started patting me gently on the back.

"What she means Fry is that even though we're used to Zoidberg's eating habits doesn't mean she is too. Sorry about that by the way Kate. I guess we forgot to tell you about that little quirk of his."

"*sigh* It's cool, I'll get used to it I guess. Just please try to give me a heads up the next time we meet another alien with, I don't know, special needs?"

"No problem. Now Hows about we go see what's on the schedule for today huh? I think the space ship might be in need of a wash today. Wanna try that out?"

"Uh, sure. That actually sounds kind of fun really."

"Great! Then let's get go-"

"-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Leela?"

After I heard Leela's scream from the downstairs lobby, I began running down the hall and through the lounging area to one on the elevators that lead to the lobby below. Fry and Amy were calling out behind me trying to get my attention, but I was too worried about Leela to care. When the elevator made it to the lobby the door opened to reveal an angered Leela death glaring at a man who wore a chilled and flirtatious expression and had the blondest hair color I had ever seen on a man. He was also wearing a red and gold uniform complete with both white gloves and boots. Behind him stood a small green skinned alien with pointed ears that was wearing the same exact uniform. He looked rather timid as he coward a bit behind the blond one. _"Are they some kind of law enforcement or something?"_ I thought with mild curiosity.

"Oh come now Leela, no need to get all testy. I'm just simply here with my fellow colleague to pick a new shipment of uniforms for my men. Surely you can understand the importance of proper dress code my dear."

"And surely you can understand how much I despise you and wish you were half way across the universe by now. But I guess that doesn't mean much to a simpleton like you. Your uniforms are in the back. I'll be right back with the box. Don't you dare do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Leela entered through the lobby's storage room door leaving me and the two mystery guest alone together. Of course the blond one's identity didn't remain a mystery for long cause as soon as his gaze landed on me, he gave me a look that spelt out trouble with a capital T.

"Well, well, well... I don't believe I've seen you here before Miss...?"

"Uh, Collins. Katherine Collins, sir."

"And such a fine name for such a fine woman like yourself. They call me Zapp Brannigan. Tell me, has a man ever told you that your eyes are like fine radioactive moonrocks? Because just by staring at them you are truly rocking my world."

 _"Oh dear Lord he's a perverted womanizer."_ What the hell do I say now? I can't just be rude to him. He's a paying customer. I better think fast and choose my next words carefully.

"Um, thanks I guess. And no, no ones ever said that to me before."

"Really now. I would think an attractive looking woman like you would be getting compliments from other gentlemen all the time."

"Well, I don't really so let's just leave it at that."

God this guy was making this hard for me. Why the hell do I get nervous around flirty guys like this? Maybe if I ask him a question it'll take some tension off my shoulders.

"So, Zapp, are you and your friend there apart of some sort of law enforcement or something?"

"Actually I happen to be the space captain of a very impressive group of men. And as for laws, the only law I follow is Brannigan's Law. And if there's one thing you should about it is that Brannigan's Law is like Brannigan's Love: hard and fast. And if you're interested, perhaps I could give you a bit of a demonstration sometime."

As he closer to me I kept my shocked eyes locked with his flirty ones in case he tried something dumb with me. Zapp of course took this as an opportunity to reach up and grab my left thigh. I in turn got extremely pissed off and smacked his hand away from me.

"HEY! *SMACK* Watch it pal or I'm gonna have ta teach you one hell of a fucking lesson!"

"Is it a love lesson? Cause I have to warn you that I happen to suffer from a very sexy learning disability called-uh-what was it again Kif?"

"Sexlexia, sir."

"Ah yes, that what it was. Thank you Kif."

Ok, after hearing that ridiculous load of bullcrap I was now really starting to get pissed off with this creep. But just before he started to make another move and I was about to hand him a very fat lip, Leela suddenly surprised me by coming in between us and shoved his order roughly into his arms causing him to stumble back slightly in complete shock away from me.

"Here's your order Zapp. Now leave before I decide to shove my boot down your windpipe." Leela said with such calm yet angered venom in her tone.

Zapp only nodded with sudden obedience as he did what he was told with a slight look of fear in his shocked look while gesturing to the one he called Kif to follow suit. I myself just stood there and watched it all unfold with a look of pure amazement and surprised shock as I thought about how a guy like Zapp who that was just hitting on me with confidence moments ago was now cowardly backing down to a woman like Leela. Did something happen between them that made Zapp that way or was Leela just that good with handling herself? My thoughts were interrupted by Leela's voice.

"Are you alright Kate?"

"Wha-What? Oh, yeah, I'm alright thanks. That guy sure was a creep though."

"Yeah, but don't mind him. He more like a child that just needs to be put in his place than a grown man with an actual pair."

"I guess so. Why was he so afraid of you though? And why do you know him so well? Did you too used to be friends or something?"

"Well, more like a weird and complained one night stand really. After that I got a better idea of what he was truely like as a human being. But don't worry about it too much Kate. He's pretty much ancient history for me. And hopefully this experience will teach you to stay away from him from now on."

"Believe me Leela, I wouldn't go near that bastard even if my life depended on it."

"That's good to hear. Now how about we go and ge-"

"Mail delivery!"

Leela and I were then interrupted by a rude and elderly looking mail woman in a blue uniform that held out a couple of letters for us to take. I took it from her and said thank you before she just turned and walked off like nothing happened.

"Wow, rude much? Anywho, let's see what we got. Gas bill, water bill, invitation to a ball, ship bi-what wait?!"

I took another look at the letter and sure enough I was right. It was an actual invitation to an actual ball. Both me and Leela looked at it with utter surprise.

"A ball?! We're invited to an actual ball?! I must be dreaming!"

"Well if you're dreaming then I must be too and we're both sharing brains. Otherwise this is as real as real can get. Read it."

"What?! Now?! But what about the others? Don't ya think they should hear this too?"

"We can read to them later on our break. I wanna know who sent it."

"Fine, I guess we can see what it's about. But if we get in trouble the fault is on you not me."

And with that I tour open the envelope and began reading out the mysterious invitation. I only wished I knew that the invitation would also be my ticket to hell.


	8. Chapter 8: My First Encounter

Chapter 8: My First Encounter

Kate's Pov:

I couldn't believe it! The entire Planet Express Crew and I has been invited to an actual ball! The very idea of it made my whole head spin.

Ok, so apparently some head of a huge company that everyone knew as Mom was hosting a special ball next week to help gain some profits for great scientists like Professor Farnsworth. And so he and the entire crew have been invited to witness it. There would be music, dinner, and scientists, celebrities, and the rich and wealthy would all be there for it. Bender even hoped that Calculon would show up to sing too. But then a problem popped into my head.

"Wait a minute. I don't have a dress to wear. Where and how am I gonna get one? I haven't even gotten my paycheck yet."

Amy then came up to me with a reassuring smile.

"I'm way ahead of ya Kate. I'll take you to my parents home tomorrow and my mom can call someone to help design you a dress."

"You mean you want to pay for me to have a custom made dress? I don't know Amy. I don't feel right about you doing something like that for me. Especially since I don't wanna be to much of a burden to you and the others."

"Come on Kate. I insist. Plus me and you can get to know each other more and you can finally meet my parents."

"Well, alright. I guess it does sound like a great idea. By the way, what do your parents do for a living?"

"They're Buggalow ranchers."

"Bugga what?"

"Buggalow. They're these giant black and white bugs that are kinda similar to cattle. My family has a whole herd of them back home on Mars."

"Your parents live on Mars?! But how? Isn't Mars supposed to be uninhabitable like the moon and the other planets?"

"Maybe when you knew it in your time. But since then the entire planet has be terraformed so that we don't have to worry about dying from lack of oxygen like we used to back then."

"Hmm. Sounds interesting. Alright then, if you're down with it I don't see why I shouldn't let you help me."

"Great! We'll leave for Mars tomorrow afternoon then. This is gonna be so much fun!"

* * *

After squaring out my dress problem and listening to everyone else discussing what they needed to do before the ball, the work day went on with no other surprises. I help Hermes file paperwork, straightened up the kitchen area, and even helped Leela give Nibbler a much needed bath. Pretty soon the work day was over and me and Leela began to clean up for the night when suddenly Bender showed up with an excited look on his face.

"Hey Kate! Wanna go with me and Fry to The Hip Joint tonight? I heard they got some songs from your timeline playing tonight."

"The Hip Joint huh? Sounds like fun. What do ya say Leela. Is it cool if I go?"

"Well, I don't see why not. Just don't get into any trouble while your there ok? And if anything does happen just give me a call and I'll be there as soon as possible."

"You got it. And don't worry about me too much. I'm a big girl and can handle myself just fine. Plus Bender and Fry will be there. What's more safe than that."

"Believe me Kate, with those two you'd probably be a lot safer with a group of mafia bots."

"Hey! Me and Fry aren't that irresponsible!"

"Oh really? What about the time you two were left to take care of Nibbler and I came home to my apartment demolished and Fry passed out drunk on the floor while you were in my room banging hookerbots?"

"I'll have you know that those bot's tempted me with their irresistible and highly sexy ways and I tried to tell Fry not to have more than two. But noooooooo! He just had to drink the whole twelve pack like the dumbassed meatbag he is sometimes."

"Anywho, just promise me you'll call if you or the idiots get in way over your heads."

"I promise Leela."

"Good. Now you go and have fun tonight. And I'll make sure leave a key under the door mat for you when you so you can get inside if I'm asleep."

"Thanks Leela. Now if you excuse me I need to run down and get ready. If this is a club then I'll need a cute dancing outfit to wear. Hopefully I can find something in all of me and my family's belongings. So see ya later Leela. And Bender, give me at least 5 minutes to get ready ok?"

"Fine by me. Just don't try to wear anything too showy kid. I know a lot of bot's who go there often who would immediately try to get to cozy with any fembot showin' some plating."

"Got ya covered. See ya in a jiff."

And with that I was off like a rocket to what I started to personally call "My Special Family Room" to change into something more fun.

* * *

I was soon flying with both Bender and Fry through one of the city's tubes towards the Hip Joint wearing a sleeveless neon green dress that came down to my knees and also came complete with a neon purple belt with a pink heartshaped buckle and a pair of white boots. My hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a neon green scrunchie and around my neck and dangling from where my ears would be if I had any was a silver chained necklace with a turquoise stone and a pair of turquoise earrings in the shape of teardrops designed specifically for fembots I had found and borrowed in a box next to my family room that I accidentally knocked over on my way out. To put it simply, I was beautiful beyond compare. Even when I came out to meet Bender and Fry at the door, Bender's optics grew wide with amazement and couldn't help but growl seductively at how radiant I looked. It made me feel a bit fuzzy inside as I gave him a shy smile in return. And now here we were flying alongside one another with Fry tailing behind us. We didn't talk the entire time we flew there, but we did exchange bashful glances at eachother every few minutes. Something about Bender just made me feel drawn to him in a strange way. He was a bot who loved to drink and party and never cared about the consequences that would follow after, but he also seemed to have a caring side that he tried to hide from a lot of people. But he wasn't fooling me. I could tell he was a huge softie underneath that macho man attitude he uses to cover it up. Not only that, but he sure was quite the Casanova and gentleman with the ladies at times. Heck, even I was charmed by his ways. In fact, ever since I started hanging out with him and Fry, my feelings for him have started to grow stronger everytime he comes to mind. But of course I wasn't gonna tell him that. He would probably just think I'm just some kid with a childish crush if I just up and told him how I was starting to feel about him. Plus it would be too soon to tell him something like that. After all I've only known him for only 48 hours or so now. Maybe it's best to just stay in the friend zone until further notice.

Pretty soon we arrived at the Hip Joint and as soon as we got inside I couldn't believe what I saw. I had never really been inside a nightclub before, so seeing a futuristic one like this was a real treat. It was very bright and colorful in every way. Some of the people wore rings all over their bodies while others didn't. Everywhere I looked I saw humans, aliens, and robots of every kind either drinking at the bar, dancing, or just laughing and chatting loudly with friends at a table. The whole thing was truely wonderful.

"Holy crap you guys, this place is amazing! I wish you had brought me here sooner."

"Well, we wanted to take ya on a night where you'd have the most fun, so why not this night? That and I got an ass ton of coupons for beer and whatnot."

"Pfft! Figures."

However, Bender's original plan had suddenly changed when before we even found a table and got to sit down did a familiar song suddenly came up.

"*GASP!* OH MY HOLY HECK I LOVE THIS SONG! COME ON BENDER!"

I grabbed Bender strongly by his arm and pulled him onto the floor with ease while Fry went over to flirt with a cute waitress. Both me and Bender soon got lost in music as we danced happily together with the other clubers around us.

Favorite Record by Fall Out Boy:

"Do you do, do you remember

When we drove, we drove, drove through the night

And we danced, we danced

To Rancid, and we danced, we danced

And I confessed, confessed to you

Riding shotgun underneath the purple skies

And we danced, we danced

With windows down, and we danced, we danced

(Spin for you like your favorite records used to…)

(Spin for you like your favorite records used to…)

You were the song stuck in my head

Every song that I've ever loved

Played again and again and again

And you can get what you want but it's never enough

And I spin for you like your favorite records used to

And I spin for you like your favorite records used to

And I can't, I can't, I can't remember

Just how to forget, forget the way

That we danced, we danced

To Danzig, and we danced, we danced

And when you ask, you ask me how I'm doing

Like you know, you know how much better off I am

And when we danced, we danced

With windows down, and we danced, we danced

(Spin for you like your favorite records used to…)

(Spin for you like your favorite records used to…)

You were the song stuck in my head

Every song that I've ever loved

Played again and again and again

And you can get what you want but it's never enough

And I spin for you like your favorite records used to

And I spin for you like your favorite records used to

I spin, I spin, I spin, I spin

For you, for you, for you, for you, for yeah…

(Spin for you like your favorite records used to, used to, to, to…)

(Spin for you like your favorite records used to, used to, to, to…)"

Soon the song ended with me and Bender holding eachother in our arms in a tango dip and staring deeply into our eyes. I of course soon realized how long we had been holding eachother and decided to shyly but gently pull away.

"Um, thanks Bender. That was really fun. I had no idea you could dance like that."

"Well I am a bot of many secrets, babe. Secrets only the chosen few even know about. So lettin' loose that I can cut a fine rug was something I was willing ta spill."

"And I'm real happy ya did. Anywho, I'm gonna go get a soda. Why don't you go and enjoy yourself for a while? I see a few cute fembots giving you some looks over there."

Bender looked over to where I was pointing to see a couple of fembots giggling and waving at the bending unit in a way that just screamed "Heya big boy!" on so many levels.

"Whoa Mama! Hello sexy ladies!"

Bender was immediately off like a rocket towards those girls leaving me alone to get a glass of soda. I walked up to the bar counter and ordered a Sprite to help me cool off but I was soon visited by two fancy looking fembots who sat on either side of me. One of them with blond colored hair plating was the first to speak and had a bit of a 1940's New York accent.

"Well hey there. I don't thinking we've seen ya around here before."

"Yeah, ya seem like a newbie to us."

"Well, yes, I am new here thank you. However if you're looking for a cat fight you'll have to go looking for that someplace else."

They both laughed at my statement before the blond one spoke up again.

"Oh honey, we're not here for any of that. We were just wantin' to come over a chat a bit. So, ya havin' any fun so far here tonight?"

"Totally. In fact, I've never had this much fun in my entire life. Especially since I now have such great friends to share it all with."

"Friends ya say! Well, I think we'd like to meet these friends of yours. Are they here right now?"

"Yeah, Bender's over at that table with a few other girls, and Fry is dancing with that blue haired girl on the dance floor."

They both looked towards the directions I was pointing too and got a bit moody when they saw Bender.

"You're friends with that thing?!"

"Hey! Bender is not a thing! And who are you to say something so rude about him?!"

"Honey, that guy is a total antenna-twitch. You're better off ta not get yourself involved with the likes of him. In fact if I were you, I'd walk right outta here now without his sorry ass. He's nothing but a bad influence, kid."

Now my blood was beginning to boil. Who did these skanks think that were?! Telling me who I should and shouldn't be friends with. I know what I'm doing and they have no right to tell me other wise.

"Look, it's been nice talking with you two, but I'm gonna go look around. Don't wait up. Oh, and by the way, I'm 19 fucking years old thank you!"

I then collected my beverage and walked off as fast as I could away from them both. As I walked around I got to see a few people either laughing, drinking, or even, uh, having a little too much fun at some of the tables. I of course wasn't watching where I was going and I ended up bumping into and falling over another bot.

"WHOOOA! OOF!"

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

I soon got up a recovered from the fall and turned around to apologize to whoever I fell over.

"Oh man, I am so sorry about that I-Whoa."

I stopped suddenly as soon as I got a good look at who I fell over. It was a bot with gold colored plating and he appeared to have somewhat of a lazy Greek Emperor kind of look to him. He also had a body that looked a bit like a kline that seemed to fit his demeanor. Around him were a few dark skinned colored humans wearing weird looking tribal outfits. Servants of his maybe?

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise! I thought some of the women here were a bit obsolete, but you my dear, you are truely a radiant jewel indeed."

I gave him a shocked look after hearing what he just said. Did this fat bot just flirt with me? How the hell do I react to something like that?

"I dare say madam, you're very presence here tonight is about as delectable as dipping my bottom over and over again into a bath of the most silkiest oils a creams!"

Ok, so far from what I can understand is that he's just happy to see someone new. So as long as it doesn't get too weird I guess I could humor him for a little bit.

"Um, thank you Mr...?"

"HedonismBot my good woman. But you may call me Hedon if you so desire (giggles). Oh, where are my manners?! Djambi, get this lovely young lady a seat won't you?"

"Oh no, you don't have to-WHOA!"

Too late. Before I could say anything else Djambi suddenly picked me up and placed me in a chair at HedonismBot's table. Great, just when I was gonna try and weasel my way out of this too.

"So tell me my dear, are you from here or are you new to this region of sorts?"

"Um, new actually. I'm from another state here in the US."

"Really? How fascinating! Please do tell me more while I have Djambi here cover me in chocolate icing. Djambi, the icing if you please!"

Djambi did as he was told a started coating his master in thick, creamy chocolate icing while I just stared in utter disbelief at it all.

 _"Dear God this guy is so fucking weird. I swear if he has one of them beat his metal meat I'm gonna hurl all over the place."_ I thought bitterly to myself.

"Well, it's a nice state I guess. Kinda dry and a bit humid. It's nothing special really."

"Oh but surely it must have some sort of worth if it can produce such a lovely creature like yourself. By the way, would you be interested in joining my orgy club? It's quite a joyful get together you know. And the orgy pit is always scrapped and buttered to everyone's liking."

Ok, that's it. I need to leave now.

"Uh, no thank you, I think I'll pass on that offer. Also I think it's time for me to go and find my friends. Sorry if I couldn't stay long. Goodbye sir."

As soon as I had finished that last sentence I was off like there was no tomorrow from HedonismBot's table while also forgetting about the drink I had bought prior. Unfortunately I once again wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone else causing me to fall as well.

"OOF! WHOA! PLOP!"

"OH! Are you alright? Here, allow me."

"Oh no, it's fine I can get up by...myself."

I looked at who I bumped into to find that it was a robot. But this robot looked a lot different from the other's I had seen around New New York. He was a tall red plated bot with a slinder yet somewhat manly build to him. He had claw like hands, sharp looking teeth, feet that had a single split down the middle to make two toes, cylinder like arms, legs, middle, and neck, and two horns sticking out of the sides of his head with a tail to complete it. To me he kind of resembled the Devil to be honest. Of course that didn't stop me from talking to him at all. Just because he looked like bad news didn't truely mean he was bad news. I decided to fill up the awkward silence I made by apologizing as I got myself off the cold floor.

"H-Hi. Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going an-"

"-Oh that's quite alright my dear. Accidents happen. Are you alright though? You aren't damaged or anything are you?"

"No, no I'm fine thank you. I'm a lot tougher than I look to be honest with you. My names Kate, what's yours?"

I held out my hand to the bot to shake and he took it.

"Robot Devil m'lady, but you can call me Beelzebot if you want."

I froze up at hearing his name. I knew he looked the part but...

"S-So you're like, I mean, I just guessing-"

"Yes, I'm like the Devil humans fear but for robots. You have nothing to fear from me though my dear. You're not on my list"

I eased up a bit knowing I was a-ok, but I still kept a bit of my guard up just in case he tried to pull something. I was always taught growing up that the Devil/Satan/Lucifer ect. was God's enemy and that man was to never trust him or give into his sinful ways. So if this guy was anything like the real deal, then I need to be smart about this.

"So, BeelzeBot huh? Sounds nice. Mind if I called ya Beelzie then?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable I suppose. So tell Miss Kate, are you here alone or did you come with a date of sorts?"

"Oh I came with someone. And by someone I mean a couple of coworkers/friends of mine."

"Really. Well who are these friends of yours? Are they near by?"

"Yeah, but if it's all the same with you, I rather not tell you who they are. I ended up learning the hard way that one of them isn't really popular among certain bots and was told to dump them when I had the chance. Like I needed advice from them."

"Hmm, I see. Well if it's criticism you're worried about then you should know that I'm not one to really judge who associates with who in the universe. But if you truely insist on keeping it to yourself then by all means."

I thought about his statement for a moment and decided since keeping my friendship with Fry and Bender a secret from everyone did seem kinda stupid and mean that it probably wouldn't hurt to tell Beelzie the truth. Besides, he did seem like the understanding type from my perspective.

"Well, I guess telling you their names wouldn't hurt. It's Fry and Bender. I work and hang out with them at the Planet Express building here in New New York."

"Oh those two huh? Haven't had a visit from those two in a while."

"You know them?"

"Let's just say we've had some encounters a few times in the past. I even once traded hands with that Fry fellow you mentioned. *Sniffs hands* and my hands still stink of candy corn too."

I stifled a laugh at the last part.

"Well it could be worse. They could smell like a dumpster or alcohol with how much he drinks with Bender and how unhygienic he can be. In a way candy corn smell seems like a much better scent to be stuck with. Plus on the bright side it makes you smell like you'd be fun at Halloween parties."

"I suppose you could be right. Still, I would rather be rid of it and have them smell like something else. Like cinnamon or peppermint."

"Or Hawaiian Breeze."

Robot Devil gave me a puzzled look at my statement that caused me to feel a bit self conscious. _"Way to look like a unsocial dumbass Kate."_

"Uh, it's a, type of air freshener that I like. Smells pretty decent really."

"I'm sure it does. I am rather curious about something though. Why is such a lovely lady like yourself working as a delivery woman? Surely you seem like you have other great skills and talents than that."

"It's kind of a long story really."

"Well I like long stories. Maybe you can tell me a little bit of it. Perhaps over a drink?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want you to-"

"-Please, I insist."

He gave me a charming look and offered me his arm. I soon regretted deep down for ever looking at him because that look instantly and bashfully made me link my arm with his.

"Fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt just this once. But nothing with alcohol please. I'm kind of underage to be honest."

And so that's how it began. We sat at an empty table and Beelzie ordered our drinks while I began to tell him, well, everything. I know that I was planning on only telling him a small bit about me, but he somehow made me feel like I could tell him anything. Like he was a best friend that I could share all my hopes, dreams, and secrets with. So I pretty much I started it off by telling him a bit about myself and then I escalated into the story about how I ended up here. As I speak he paid very close attention and he even looked a bit shocked when I got the horrible bits of the story and told me that he felt sorry of what had happened to me in the past. And to his and my own surprise I just shrugged my shoulders and to,d it wasn't a big deal really. I then told him how I got here and all the incredible things that had happened to me since being here. I said so far everything seemed to had turned out better than I had originally thought it would after I met Bender and Fry. I even told him all the fun and hilarious things I did with them which caused both me and old Beelzie to laugh. Who ta thought that I would get "The Devil Of All Robots" to laugh?!

"Hahahahahahha! Oh dear Robot God! You actually made him do that?!"

"Hahaha, yup! I made go totally naked! And I'm talking forth naked here! And if that isn't a killer, then just seeing his junk would of given you a heart attack of laughter! Hahahaha!"

"Hahahaha, that bad huh?!"

"Haha, Hell yeah it was! Oh, sorry, I mean heck."

"It's alright, you can say that around me."

"Cool. Now as I was saying, I mean seriously! In fact I bet the scariest thing on this planet would have to be a dick that small ending up in somebody's gene pool!"

"Funny, I always thought the scariest thing on this planet was myself, but once you put it that way then I suppose I was wrong."

"Well at any rate, I guess you can say that I've been doing pretty well for myself since I got here. Of course I won't deny that I still have regrets back in the past. And that I really wish I had my old form back. I mean, don't get me wrong or anything. Being a robot who can basically "live forever" does sound kinda cool and I have made some wonderful friends here. But what's the point if all I am now is all alone in the world without a family to call my own anymore? Or a better question is, what's the point of living forever and never find real love again?"

At that point I started to feel really depressed and it didn't go unnoticed by the metal demon. I soon felt him grab my hand and hold it gently in his own as looked up to find him staring back at me with pity and kindness in his optics.

"My dear, I completely understand. After everything you've been through I wouldn't have been surprised if you had ended up off lining yourself when you woke up if not for Bender and Fry being there when you did. Now normally I'm not truely the type of bot to give this kind of advice, but why not try looking at this another way?"

"Ok, how so?"

"Well for starters, you should try to come to terms about your "past regrets" and realize that it's just that. The past. It's all pretty much said and done so why dwell on it?"

"I guess you're right about that one."

"And secondly, you shouldn't think that you'll never find the love you're looking for. Just because the family and the loving father that raised and cared for you is gone doesn't mean the love they shared for you went with them. Think of it as just changed and reborn into the shape of a new kind of love. All you simply need to do is look and find out where it is. And once you find it I guarantee it will probably be even better than you hoped it would be. Also you're still young and full of life. You have plenty of time to find it. For now you should just enjoy what you have here with your friends and such."

After hearing Beelzie speak I smiled at him and knew that everything he said was true. Why hurry to find what I want when I should be happy with what I got going here?

"Thanks Beelzebot, you really do have a way with words."

"Don't metion it my dear. So, what should we talk about next?"

"Well..."

"WHO'S READY TO KARAOKE?!"

I suddenly stopped talking after hearing the announcer say that one word. Karaoke? As in, sing along Karaoke? I felt myself start to slowly smile widely just thinking about it.

"You want to go and sing your processor out don't you?"

I got pulled back into reality when I heard Beelzie speak to me.

"Uh, well, if you don't mind I-"

"Oh go ahead and have some fun then. Besides, I too enjoy a good song and dance number now and then."

"Well, if you insist I guess. But don't you want to talk with me some more? I thought we were having a good time and stuff."

"In good time my dear. For now you just go and enjoy yourself."

I smiled brightly at him as my response and then turned to get up on the stage. I told the announcer what I wanted to sing and soon I began singing what people of my time would consider an oldie but a goodie.

Do You Believe In Magic by The Lovin, Spoonful:

"Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart

How the music can free her whenever it starts?

And it's magic if the music is groovy

It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie

I'll tell you about the magic, and it'll free your soul

But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout-a rock and roll

If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose

If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues

Just go and listen, and it'll start with a smile

That won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try

Your feet start tapping, and you can't seem to find

How you got there, so just blow your mind

If you believe in magic, come along with me

We'll dance until morning till there's just you and me

And maybe, if the music is right

I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at night

And we'll go dancing, baby, then you'll see

How the magic's in the music and the music's in me

Yeah

Do you believe in magic?

Yeah

Believe in the magic of the young girl's soul

Believe in the magic of-a rock and roll

Believe in the magic that can set you free

Ohh, talking 'bout the magic

(Do you believe like I believe?) Do you believe in magic?

(Do you believe like I believe?) Do you believe, believer?

(Do you believe like I believe?) Do you believe in magic?

(Do you believe like I believe?) Do you believe in magic?"

After my performance everyone clapped and cheered for me. I looked over to Beelzie's table to find him looking up at me with an amused grin while he air toasted me with his glass. The gesture made me smile and shy away bashfully from his stare a bit. Of course right after that I heard Bender whistle loudly for me. I turned to find him with a very drunk Fry draped over his shoulder.

"Yo Kate, I think it's time we headed home! Fry here drank more than he could handle again and these skanks are starting to bore me! Let's get going!"

"Ok, coming!"

I took one last look at Beelzie and I gave him a "call me" gesture with my hand before waving a quick goodbye to him and running out to catch up with my friends. I don't know what I was doing wanting him of all bots to call me, but since he made me feel like I was lighter than air that night I pretty much didn't care at that point. If anything, he seemed more like a friend than a devil to me.


End file.
